


Vacation at Killua's

by Hazerushi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai, escaping, marriage planning by Kikyou and Silva, romaji words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazerushi/pseuds/Hazerushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon wanted to stay at Killua's place to have vacation, but Killua tells him that it's dangerous to stay in his home because his family might kill him. Even if Killua tells him those things. he still wanted to go. It was unexpected that the Zoldyck family acting nice to Gon instead of killing him because he's Killua's boyfriend. Language: English/Romaji</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gon's stupid request

Killua was with Gon at the Whale Island roaming around at the forest. He's having a vacation at Gon's house for weeks and he doesn't plan to leave yet because he still wanted to stay on his best friend's side.

He doesn't feel bored at Gon's place rather than his own house that every time a mission is given to him to kill someone. Well, he's sick of it! Totally sick of it, he wished he could kill his own family than kill someone, it's truly necessary.

Both of them were near the pond watching the clouds at the sky and relaxing as the fresh air blows through them.

This kind of thing they're doing, being alone and going out together, it's their date! Duh, both of them are best friends but no one knows they had a relationship together. Like who would say a thing about that? It's better if they'll keep it as a secret or else their relationship will have an issue that would spread.

It's kinda scary if they'll tell Mito-san about this. Maybe, just maybe if she knows about this, she'll scold the two of them and say such things like 'You're too young to be doing that!' like that. Of course both of them are too young for that but it doesn't matter! Who cares if both of them are in a relationship? Killua would kill the one who tries to insult about them.

Sure they act as couples, holding hands and doing sweet moments but the truth is that they haven't kissed each other yet. It's hard for them because sometimes if Gon asks to kiss Killua on the lips, he's saying that he can't do it because he's embarrassed but he wants it and sometimes they'll be interrupted like when they're alone inside the room planning to kiss, Mito-san will suddenly come in to check the two of them.

But Mito doesn't know their intentions because it doesn't seem obvious. For her they looked like best friends because they really are.

So they're not really doing anything just staring around. Killua was wondering if he should do it kiss Gon for the first time. It's not bad is it? No, it's perfect! Well it's just the two of them and the place seems private.

Killua whistled as he moved closer to Gon. He looked at Gon's hand that was just beside him and also looked at his hand because he thought of putting his hand on the top of Gon's hand, that's how the moment will start.

His hand was shaking, trying to get his hand closer at Gon's and finally he faced his fear of being nervous and bravely putted it on the top of Gon's hand. He also held Gon's hand tightly like he never wanted to let it go.

Gon acted surprised when he felt his hand being touched by Killua. His cheeks turned slight red then he stared at Killua's sapphire eyes that looked so beautiful and Killua also stared at Gon's brown eyes.

Now they're staring at each other and their faces were also closer. They can't let out the words from inside their minds but they just kept getting closer until their lips finally touched. Killua held Gon's hair, kissing him passionately also moving their heads together.

It makes their chest flutter from the way they were kissing. Both of their tongues met and licked each other, fighting for dominance.

They liked it this way that they never wanted to stop it but they're running out of oxygens from their lungs so they broke the kiss slowly still embracing each other.

"It's amazing, Killua. That was our first kiss!" Gon smiled widely at Killua.

"Yeah, you're right." Killua lied down at the ground and watched the sky. "What should I do now? I hope we could still explore somewhere."

Gon lied next to Killua then hugged him and smelt his hair. He loved the scent of Killua so he tried kissing his cheek because he wanted to do something sweet for Killua.

"Killua, I was wondering if I could go to your house and stay there to have vacation." Gon closed his eyes while speaking at Killua.

Killua's eyes widened then he suddenly sat up looking at Gon with his raising eyebrows.

"What the...hell are you thinking? You can't stay at my house!" Killua yelled at Gon.

"Ehh? But why? It's not fair! You came to my house to stay here, so why can't I also stay at yours?" Gon asked him though he really wanted to know why he couldn't come.

"Idiot! You know how dangerous it is to stay at my house? If mother knows I brought a friend, she'll overreact or my brother might kill you! No, I won't allow it. It's boring in there and I never wanted to return, FOREVER." While Killua was talking with Gon, he imagines everything he says and he wanted to warn Gon about it.

The truth is, he never wanted Gon to come in his house because his family's acting all crazy. Sometimes they're being disciplined even when eating a food. It's actually worse when Killua's mother cook a food because she puts some poison in it especially on Killua's which it makes his throat burn.

It's actually worse than you're imagining it. You don't know how cruel Killua's family is.

"It's okay. Even if they'll kill me, you'll always protect me, right Killua?" Even when Gon smiles, Killua won't allow it. But when he looks at Gon's face that's smiling, it makes his mind wonder what to do. He can't say no to Gon because of his adorable face.

"Gon I...no, you can't. Because I..."

"Please?" Gon smiled.

Argh! It's that smile again. Now what? He knows that Gon will pout and get upset when he won't let him. So, okay. He'll let him do it, but he had his condition.

"Okay, I'll let you stay." Killua said.

"Really? Yes! Thanks so much, Killua!" Gon blushed and hugged Killua.

"We'll stay there but we'll only stay there for three days!"

"Three days? Unfair! I want to stay there in one month!"

"W-What?!"

Both of them argued on how long they'll stay. Killua wanted days and Gon wanted a month! Well, who's decision's right? They've decided that the one who wins the  _janken_  will be the one who's right.

"Okay, let's do it!" Gon said.

"Fine, have it your way!"

"Jajanken!"

Killua was shocked. Gon was smiling. Shimata, Killua used scissors and Gon used rock. Now Gon wins, so Killua decided to do what Gon says. Stay in his home for a month. Well, he shouldn't worry. It's only for five weeks!

"Well, guess I have no choice." Killua sighed.

"Killua, thanks for our best date. It was fun!"

Gon smiled while hugging Killua. He really likes to hug Killua always because he's showing him on how much he loved him though he loves him a lot.

Both of them had fun in their date, so now they should return at the house. They didn't want to miss lunch. They wanted to eat their food because for them, Mito's cookings are the best!

Gon and Killua were eating together with Mito and with Gon's grandmother. Both best friends were eating joyfully because the food taste very delicious, especially Killua who experienced this kind of cooking only on Gon's house while in his own house, his mother sometimes puts poison in it, so he rather throw the food away or maybe give it on his guard dog.

Every time they're eating, they're always being silent and they don't talk very much because it's a bad manner when you talk with your mouth full, so it's okay for now because they're done eating.

Gon told Killua that they're going inside his room but Mito stopped them with just a word and told them to go back on their seats. They didn't want to act as stubborn so they followed what Mito-san said.

"Gon, Killua," She started talking. "Let's have a talk for a while."

They looked at each other and nodded but their faces looked like they're nervous.

"What is it, Mito-san?" Gon asked.

"How long are you staying here?" She asked.

Gon and Killua straightened their position and swallowed hard.

"Actually we-" Killua was about to say something but Gon cutted off his sentence.

Gon held the table then he stood up and said, "We're leaving tomorrow. I wanted to visit Killua's house!" Gon said.

"Hahh?" Killua's eyes widened.

Gon broke Killua's intention. He wanted to stay here longer, but why does it have to be tomorrow, can't they go next month? But fine, even when Gon goes there, he'll suddenly change his mind because of Killua's family acting weird. Easy!

"Th-That's right! Gon and I are leaving tomorrow." Killua answered and smiled.

"So suddenly? Why didn't you tell me about it?" Mito asked while drinking her tea.

"We just planned about it earlier while we were dating!" Gon said it out loud!

Uh-oh. Gon said it. Now what will happen? Gon didn't really mean to say it, he's not thinking very well because he's too excited for tomorrow. Baka.

Killua pounded his head hardly and sweat dropped. Gon felt the pain but he's used of getting pound. He admits that he's an idiot but he feels sorry.

"Date?" Mito said. She stood up and slammed the table. "You two are...DATING?!" Her dark aura is getting stronger and her eyes turned red. "Why didn't you tell me about this? I'M SO PROUD OF YOU TWO!" Mito's eyes sparkled.

Wow. That's not what they expected. She's actually glad? Phew, they thought that she would knock them down by her yells but yokatta desu. Thank goodness she's happy for the two of them. She hugged them both and smiled because she's glad that her nephew had a boyfriend and she'll let them do some couple things. Such a great aunt, that's why Killua wanted a mom like her because she's the best!

"You two have fun while I arrange your things for tomorrow." Mito released the two of them.

"Really? Thanks so much, Mito-san!" Gon said.

* * *

Gon and Killua were both lying at the bed with the lights turned off but their eyes were still open. They can't really sleep because they're thinking about tomorrow. Both of them are leaving so Gon was feeling excited while Killua was feeling worried. They don't know what will happen tomorrow when they're at the Zoldyck's Estate but they truly hoped that they're going to be alright.

Killua's feeling sleepy and cold. He can't sleep if he feels cold, so he grabbed Gon's arm and lets his arm wrap on his body to avoid the cold. Whenever he's being hugged by Gon, he feels warm and he liked to do this always.

Both of their faces were facing each other and they're also close. Gon smiled at Killua then he moved his head even closer to Killua and lets his lips touch Killua's. He kissed Killua lightly and broke it after seconds. They had no time to do some moments for now, they're sleepy so good night!

* * *

The sun is shining brightly, the sea is calm this morning and today was a wonderful day! Gon, Killua and Mito-san were outside near the ship looking at each other. Gon was saying farewell to Mito-san because they're leaving and they'll return someday.

Mito held Gon's shoulders and hugged him tightly. He's going to miss Gon again because he'll return on the Whale Island maybe on few months. Gon and Killua still needed to go somewhere and explore because they always wanted some adventures.

So today they're now going. Killua and Gon walked inside the ship and sat there for a while. As the ship was sailing, they watched the sea below and it looks so clear and nice. Gon can't wait to meet Killua's family but he doesn't know their personalities. Killua isn't really allowed to make some friends but for now his father would let him. Even from now he's feeling afraid that Gon might get killed by his family because they're assassins, that's what they do kill someone.

Maybe even when both of them are sleeping, one of them will sneak in on his room and thrust a knife on Gon so it's better if he puts some chains on his door so that he'll lock it every night or set a trap for who enters the door will receive an electric surprise.

He had too many plans for protecting Gon. It will start when they'll arrive there.

After they sailed at the boat, they need to ride the train so that they could go to the Zoldyck's Estate. Gon enjoyed the air from outside the train and looked around like he's curious in everything but he's been on Killua's house for the second time already, last time and today.

Killua opened the large door for Gon then they both entered inside already. While they were walking, they heard something. From the distance they saw the large dog, it's Mike! He missed Killua so much that he played with him for quite a while.

"Okay, okay, good boy. Now both of us should go now, I'll play with you later." Killua said. "Ikuse, Gon." Killua held Gon's hand and continued to walk.

"Bye bye, Mike." Gon waved his hand while looking and smiling at Mike.

Killua's house is not really far from here, they just have to continue walking, they're almost there. They both saw Canary standing over there guarding. She saw his master Killua and also Gon. When both of them were closer, she bowed and greeted Killua.

"Welcome home, Killua-sama. And Gon-sama." She said.

"I'm back. Canary, is mom home?" Killua asked still gripping Gon's hand. He never wanted to let him go because there might be danger going on.

"Yes, Killua-sama. She's inside the house." Canary answered still bowing her head.

"Thanks." Killua said with a serious tone.

Canary looked at the two of them holding hands together. She smiled for them as they continued heading into Killua's house. Right now, they were already at the big mansion, it was Killua's home already.

"Welcome to my house, Gon."

 


	2. Welcome to my house

"Welcome to my house, Gon." Killua said as he stared at the large mansion.

Gon walked closer with an amazed look on his face. It's just that it's likely his first time seeing a mansion that big and wondered what it feels like to live there.

"Wow! That's really cool, Killua." Gon's eyes sparkled when he looks at the mansion.

"Stop being so excited, now let's go."

Killua and Gon entered the mansion together, holding hands. Both of them walked silently so that no one could notice the two of them. Killua was being alerted on the surroundings. He's thinking that there may be traps set around here. He told Gon to watch his stepping or he might step at the trap that could lead them to their death or something.

The place is actually dark, so you can't see anything clearly. Gon was behind Killua holding his shoulders tightly and watch everything around. They continued to walk along this dark place. Gon was curious if there are traps around here. Meanwhile, he noticed that he stepped onto something that it lets his foot press it. Killua heard it, Gon stepped into the trap!

"You idiot! I told you to watch where you're stepping!" Killua yelled at Gon.

"Killua, behind you!" Gon warned Killua pointing his hands at the big net that would capture them.

They were supposed to run but the net captured them so fast. Both of them were inside the net together, planning to escape but they can't move. Killua's nails grew sharper and tried to cut it but he can't because the net is so thick that his nails can't even cut it.

Because they were captured, the alarm was ringing which led someone to check what they got. Gon and Killua saw someone running closer to them. Killua figured out who it was, it was his big brother Milluki! That pig...

"Aha! Finally I got you bad...trespasser..." Milluki's mood was supposed to be exciting because he caught a trespasser but he frowned because it was his little brother. "Hey, Killu! What are you doing here?"

"None of your bussiness! I won't tell you! Now could you please get us out of here?" Killua held the net while complaining at Milluki.

Milluki got confused why he said  _us_  but he saw no one but him inside the net. He thought that Killua's making up an imaginary friend that could be with him inside the net telling him how to mess with his big brother.

"Ah, that's your big brother, Killua? He looks so fat. I thought he's someone that looks attractive." Gon said showing himself.

So it's true. Killua was with someone. Milluki knows who it was, it was Killua's best friend! He took out the remote that could control in this trap and pressed a button. Lucky for them, Gon and Killua got out.

"Yay! We're free!" Gon smiled.

"Ma! Killu's here and he brought his friend!" Milluki called his mother that was having tea on the kitchen.

"Oh great. Mother."

Kikyou's steps could be heard from the distance and it was getting closer. Killua saw her coming this way also bringing Kalluto with her. She was standing in front of Killua and looked at him.

"Killu's home! I'm so happy!" Kikyou smiled and yelled so loudly because her son's home. After she was looking at Killua, she also saw Gon behind him. She became angry when she saw Killua brought someone here because she didn't like it when Killua returns here with a friend. "Killu! You brought you friend? How unexpected." Kikyou pointed her fan at Gon. "We're going to kill you, Killua can't have friends! Kalluto-chan!" She asked Kalluto to kill Gon for her.

"Yes, mother."

Gon looked at Kalluto making a move to kill him. He's not scared because he knows that Killua would protect him but he just remembered that Kikyou was Killua's mother, so he wanted to introduce himself as Killua's boyfriend.

"Mom!" Gon said while standing up and walked closer to Kikyou.

"Gon wait! What the-" Killua can't finish his sentence because Gon bravely stood in front of his mother.

"Mom! I'm so glad to see you again." Gon bowed down.

"Mom?" Kikyou was getting wondered why Gon called her mother.

"Yes. You're my mom because I'm Killua's boyfriend!" Gon smiled.

Killua sweat dropped when Gon told Kikyou about it. They promised that it was their secret but Gon was so stupid that he told Killua's mother about their secret relationship. Somehow Killua thought that Kikyou would get angrier when she heard that her son had a boyfriend but he's not sure if it'll happen but what he sees in Kikyou's face is that she looks shocked.

"Killu's got a boyfriend..." Kikyou looked down.

Killua grabbed Gon's arm and pulled him closer to him. He's trying to protect Gon from his mother because she might try to harm him.

"Killua! How dare you!" Kikyou started yelling with her red aura starting to get stronger.

Killua started embracing Gon because it looks like that she'll kill Gon.

"How dare you! How dare you not telling us about it? You had a boyfriend!" Kikyou smiled as he hugged both Gon and Killua.

"Hahhh?" Killua sweat dropped with his mouth wide opened.

"Killu's got a boyfriend I'm so glad!"

Gon enjoyed Kikyou's embrace while Killua was staying alert. He watched his mother's movements because maybe while she was hugging Gon, she might take out a knife and thrust it on Gon. It was a long embrace, Killua pushed his mother and took Gon wrapping his arm on his hips.

Anyway, what the hell was that all about? Kikyou's glad? What kind of a woman is she? If Killua had a friend, she had a reason to kill them but if he had a boyfriend she's glad and crazy about it. How weird, just like what Killua said his family's weird.

Kikyou called the family to come here and join together with them. Silva came first then Illumi and Zeno followed. They didn't know their purpose of coming here but they saw Killua's friend, so Illumi took out his needles because he's planning to kill Gon.

"Mother, you called us to kill that kid?" Illumi said with his pure black eyes staring at Gon.

"Hmm? Illumi, that's rude. You can't kill Killu's boyfriend!" Kikyou said while smiling.

"What? Killu had a boyfriend?" Silva questioned.

"Yes! Isn't it great?" Kikyou said.

Silva stared at Killua holding Gon because he's just protecting him but it's obvious that he cares so much for Gon. His face looks so serious like he won't let it happen that it's the two of them already but then his face smiled and he laughed.

"Hahaha! Great job Killu, I'm so happy for both of you." Silva patted Killua's head which it makes it look messy.

What? Even Silva? This is getting weirder. Okay, it's confirmed that Killua's families are crazy, weird, pshcos, what else? Those are the words to be described for them.

"I'm so proud of my Killu." Zeno said.

"Yes, I'm really glad." Illumi said without even making a face with an expression.

Okay, okay, they're weird and crazy. Killua's been freaking out but how's Gon? He's joining their conversations. Oh no, Gon's been affected by their craziness. Killua could see their laughs that had a background of darkness in it and he wishes to run away.

"Uhh, both of us are going now. I should take him to my room so goodbye! Let's run, Gon!" Killua carried Gon in a bridal style then he quickly ran upstairs and headed on his room. When he entered with Gon, he puts him down then he locked the door not letting anyone to get in.

Kikyou got even more excited when she saw Killua carried Gon to his room. Because of their rush, their things were left behind so Kikyou told their servant Gotoh to bring their things inside Killua's room.

Their servant Gotoh brought the bag upstairs and knocked at Killua's door. He's also happy to see his master and he also missed him because he's been away for a long time but actually Killua didn't want to return here, right?

"Killua-sama, you forgot your bag." Gotoh said.

"Don't come in!" Killua said.

"But Killua-sama, your bag..."

"It's alright! Just leave it in front of my door and leave!"

"Yes, I understand..."

Finally, Gotoh left. Killua opened his door and checked if anyone's here but no one. He grabbed the things and quickly locked the door. He didn't want someone to barge in and ruin everything. Even if the door is locked, some of them might go in but because Killua's room is large and it had some hiding places, they won't find them except if one of them makes a noise.

But really, Killua's room is protected and he's sure that no one could get in. He had traps that he set already so they won't have problems anymore. He sighed in relief and he's thankful that Gon's safe.

Gon was wondering why Killua should protect him. He thinks that Killua's family are joyful and nice but Killua thinks that they're crazy! Gon only thinks that they're slightly weird but really they're weird. Gon is simple minded, maybe those were just and acting and after that Gon thinks they're nice, he might not think they'll kill him, so that's why Killua doesn't support their smiles.

Kikyou went upstairs and walked at Killua's room. She knocked the door because she realized that the door was lock. She came there to invite them for their lunch.

"Killu! Come out, your lunch is ready!" Kikyou said while knocking the door.

"It's okay mom, we're full." Killua pretends it just to fool her mother but actually both of their stomachs were empty.

"Killua, I'm hungry..." Gon said.

"Hahhh, fine. Okay, mom we're going out." Killua said.

Killua unlocked his door and opened it. He walked downstairs with Gon and proceeded to the kitchen. Both of them sat down then they saw that there was food in their plates already. It's strange, they noticed that their food are different from the others.

All of them started eating except for Gon and Killua. Because Gon was hungry, he wanted to start eating as well.

When he puts the spoon in his mouth with food in it, Killua quickly took Gon's spoon and threw the food away.

"Gon, don't eat it!" Killua said.

"Huh? But why?"

"Killua! That's rude, how dare you do that to your boyfriend?" Kikyou said to Killua as she stood up.

"Mom, I know you did something in our food, it's obvious because our food is different than yours." Killua stood up and argued with his mother.

"Mmm! It really taste!" Gon said.

Killua and Kikyou looked at Gon and saw him that he was eating. Oh no! Gon ate it, maybe there are some poison in it.

"Gon, I told you not to eat it! You'll be poisoned." Killua said.

"Mmm? No it's not, it's delicious!" Gon smiled.

"Wow! Thank you my future son. Really, Killua, you should have manners next time!" Kikyou said.

" _You should have manners..._ " Killua mimicked his mother's saying.

Guess Killua had no choice. He was thinking that his mother had puts some poison on Gon's food that's why he did it. But it looks like he was wrong, ah but still he won't let them fool him. Maybe they're faking all of this, he's sure of it!

He ate his food and watched them. He's still worried, he's focusing on protecting Gon. While he was eating, he realized that his throat was burning. He coughed and drank the water. That's the poison he's talking about.

"Hahahaha, you let your guard down! I put some poison in yours dear." Kikyou laughed.

"How cruel mother..." Killua held his throat and scoffed. "Gon! We'll go home to your house on midnight okay?" Killua whispered at Gon.

"Killua, I told you I'll decide when we'll leave!" Gon whispered back.

Wait, Gon just said that they'll stay there for one month but he forgot. Thank goodness, Killua hopes they'll go tomorrow!

"O-Okay, is it okay if we'll go tomorrow?" Killua asked.

"No..."

"Argh!"

"Killua! Don't argue in front of the table!" Kikyou yelled.

"But... but we're not..."

"Don't talk back!" Kikyou said.

"Actually mom, we're not arguing." Gon smiled.

"Ahhh! Then that's great! You're so cute, Gon-chan!" Kikyou smiled at Gon.

"Um, thanks!" Gon blushed.

"Seriously..."

* * *

It was already night, Gon and Killua were finished having dinner so now they're going to bed to get some sleep. Somehow, this is going to be fun. Killua will set some traps for someone to come inside his room.

Both of them were also finished brushing their teeth, so it's time to go to bed! They're really tired and sleepy so they needed some rest.

"Goodnight, Killua!" Gon said as he wrapped a blanket on his body.

"Goodnight!"

Gon could hear chains and other things. He's confused, though he really wanted to sleep with Killua right now. He opened his eyes then he blinked twice. He sweat dropped when he saw Killua laughing joyfully with the perfect trap he set.

"Ha! Perfect. Babe...let's sleep..." Killua lied down next to Gon and shared a blanket with him.

"Babe?" Gon was so confused why Killua called him that.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Killua said.

"It's nothing. Don't give me weird nicknames."

"Ehh? So what kind of nickname do you want?" Killua asked him those nicknames.

"Nonr! Just call me Gon, I'm fine without nicknames and nicknames don't even suit me!" Gon crossed his arms.

"Okay, okay...I get it. Well goodnight! Sweet dreams Gon!" Killua kissed Gon's cheek.

Killua turned off the lights and both of them slept. Right now, Killua could sleep so well because Gon's protected by those traps he set.

Meanwhile in the midnight, Killua could hear footsteps from outside. He chuckled but he got back in his sleep.

Someone opened the door then the string was released then a net fell down and caught them. Nice, that was his first trap. Finally got them! Killua got up and turned on the lights and checked who was on the trap.

"Aha! Huh...mom? Dad?" Killua's eyes widened.

"Killua! What's all this?" Kikyou asked.

"So, you're here to kill Gon, huh? Well you can't, my trap worked!" Killua smiled.

Gon got up because it was bright and he heard noises. He saw Silva and Kikyou inside the net, he was confused...

"What's going on, Killua?" Gon said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Don't worry Gon, you're safe!" Killua said.

"Huhh? You've set those traps...for your parents?" Gon's eyebrow raised.

"Yes! They're trying to harm you, so I did it so that you'll be safe."

Gon saw Kikyou holding onto something. It looked like a present, so he stood up and removed the net which it made Kikyou and Silva fall down.

"Ah! Thank you, Gon-chan! Here's for you!" Kikyou gave him their present.

Gon opened the wrapped gift and saw a folded black cloth. It's for Gon to wear it, he unfolded it and looked at the cloth curiously. He imagined how he looks like when he wears it and it looked so...sexy on him. Well, the shirt is strapless that could reach on half of his stomach and the shorts were so short that it looked like underwear. Now they're even crazier.

"Hm? What's this?" Gon asked.

"W-Well..." Kikyou elbowed Silva for him to explain.

"That's our present for you because you two are in a relationship now, so you should wear that for you to look more attractive!" Silva said...what?

"Ahh...i-is that it?" Gon sweat dropped.

"You guys are crazy! There's no way Gon would wear that! Now, please get out of my room and never return! We're sleeping!" Killua said.

"Okay, goodnight you two and have  _fun_!" Kikyou said as she and Silva walked out of Killua's room.

They could hear the door being locked by Killua and it even made them more excited of what will happen.

So, Killua and Gon went back to sleep. No one knows what will happen tomorrow.


	3. Weird Conversations

Early in the morning, Kikyou and Silva and probably Zeno were standing in front of Killua's door. They're trying to find out something if the two are having some  _fun_  in there after Kikyou gave Gon those clothes that could  _attract_  Killua.

They're getting excited. They wished they could see what's going on inside, though they're starting to hear a noise. They moved their heads closer at the door to hear everything. It was a noise that can't be really explained but it sounds like they're really having fun! But really? It sounds like it...

'Ki-Killua! I can't take it anymore, stop!'

'Just a little bit more, Gon...'

They were smiling outside the door. Kikyou felt like crying because Killua's growing up. They felt proud for Killua and also Gon.

Silva was a bit curious if the door was locked. Well if it wasn't lock they'll be able to see what they're doing. He turned the knob while Kikyou and Zeno were listening and suddenly, they fell down with the door open.

They just saw...what? They're not doing it? Gon's not wearing that clothes they gave and they're not really doing 'anything'. Somehow, Gon was lying down and Killua was lifting Gon's legs but what's the noise?

"Oh Killu, morning." Kikyou said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Killua asked.

The three of them stood up and got rid of the dirt they had in their clothes.

"Well, we're expecting that both of you are doing sex?" Silva said.

"Se-Sex? Ridiculous! We're not doing those things!" Killua shouted.

"Well, if you two aren't doing anything, what's that position you two are doing?" Zeno said.

"This? I'm helping Gon stretch."

"Huhhh?"

Now they're really confused. Why should they make some noise that could be loud if Killua's helping Gon do some stretching and what's the stretching for? The three looked down and sweat dropped thinking that it's over already, no more entertainments though they really wished that it would happen.

"Hey! Why are you guys still here? Please get out!" Killua used so much force and he's beginning to push Gon's legs much lower.

"O-ow! Stop, it hurts!" Gon shouted as his tears came out of his eyes and struggled.

"O-Okay, we'll be out." The three of them slammed the door and walked out.

"Okay, now we'll do it again." Killua looked down at Gon.

"Owwww! It hurts. I'll do it on you Killua." Gon sat up.

"Uh... it's okay. I'm hungry." Killua said.

"Really? Then let's go outside and eat!" Gon smiled cheerfully.

Actually Killua pretended that he's hungry so that Gon won't do those stretching on him. He knows that Gon had much force than him so he's afraid that his bones would be broken.

As they walked downstairs to the kitchen, they sat down and waited for the food to cook. They're together with the Zoldycks again and Killua hoped that he won't find any poisons on his food again. He won't enjoy breakfast if that'll happen.

Gotoh prepared the food for all of them and they looked very delicious. Killua yawned and felt sleepy because he's been all night guarding Gon and waiting for someone to get caught from his trap.

"Let's eat!" Gon and Killua said.

All of them ate their food together silently. Kikyou sipped on her soup and after that she began to clear her throat.

"Gon-chan! Do you like the present I gave to you?" She asked while smiling.

"I do. But Killua threw it away and-" Killua suddenly covered his mouth.

Kikyou was continuing sipping her soup but when she heard what Gon said, she coughed.

"What was that? Why did Killu throw those clothes?" Her veins were popping out on her head.

"Actually mother, I gave it to Milluki because he wanted to use it for his collection." Killua answered instead.

"Milluki? Is that true?" Kikyou turned to Milluki and asked.

"Yeah. Killu climbed on the top of the roof and went to my room just to give me that sexy outfit. It really looks cool on my ecchi girl collections." Milluki was saying while eating and his mouth was full.

"Milluki! How many times do I have to tell you not to speak when you're eating! Such bad manners, Kalluto is the one who has good manners, right Kalluto-chan?" Kikyou smiled at Kalluto.

"Yes, mother." Kalluto answered.

After those conversations, they became quiet again. They became quiet until all of them were done eating together. They left the kitchen and went inside their rooms. Kikyou was talking to Illumi about his target that he should kill. After that Illumi left the house, that's what he's doing all the time.

"Locking the door again, Killua?" Gon said as he was at the bed using the laptop.

"Shh! Shut up. Where did you get that laptop?" Killua's eyes widened as he saw Gon using it.

"I found it under the bed. Why are you hiding this laptop, anyway?" Gon was still typing something but suddenly Killua closed it and took it away from him.

"N-No reason. Now don't you touch anything!" For him that laptop's useless. He actually wanted to throw it before but he misplaced it and forgot to do it after he took the Hunter Exam.

Killua managed to throw the laptop at the window now it's broken. The laptop flew outside and bumped at his dog Mike. The large guard dog stepped at the laptop so now it's really broken into pieces.

Gon freaked out after what Killua did. That was an expensive laptop but he threw it away and he didn't even care!

"Why did you do that?" Gon asked him.

"Whatever, it's useless." Killua crossed his arms then turned to Gon. "It's boring to stay here. Do you want to go outside?" Killua extended his arm at Gon.

Gon took his hand and nodded at him with a smile. Killua unlocked the door and he walked downstairs with Gon holding his hand.

When both of them were gone, Milluki sneaked in their room bringing something.

'This will work. When Killu comes inside his room, he'll be shocked that his room is destroyed because of this bomb I made.' Milluki was laughing silently outside Killua's room. "Haha, here I go!"

Milluki opened the door and some tranquilizers suddenly injected on his arms. He stepped outside and closed the door.

"Tranquilizers? Uh-oh, I feel..." Milluki fell down on the floor and slept. He was snoring and he was hugging a bag full of bombs. "Killu... I will... wait a second, the bombs will... explode." Milluki was unconsious and sleepy.

Because he was hugging those bombs, it exploded because he already set the time before he's going to put it on Killua's room. His clothes got tore but he's still drooling at the floor.

* * *

Killua and Gon went to the forest to hang out. While they were walking, they saw Kikyou, Kalluto and Silva. Kikyou also saw the two of them then she waved her hand.

"Killu! Gon-chan!" She called the two.

"Ah! Wrong place. Let's go back." Killua said while grabbing Gon's arm and turned back.

"Killu, where are you two going?" Kikyou asked while holding her umbrella.

"Uhhhh we're going back...?"

"Please come back later and join us!"

"Sorry, but Gon and I will-" Gon added another word.

"We'll be glad to join with you!" Gon smiled.

"That's great! Come over here you two."

"Wait, hold on!"

Killua grabbed Gon's arm and turned back together to whisper something. They've got some discussion to talk about.

Kikyou waited for them to finish their conversations with each other until both of them turned to them.

"Whatever, have it your way!" Killua crossed his arms.

Gon walked towards Kikyou and Killua was just following him behind with both of his hands on his pocket. Gon was having some conversations with Kikyou and Silva. His head was pouted by Silva then he blushed and smiled.

Killua was getting really jealous. He's not jealous of Gon being close with his family, he's jealous of his parents taking Gon from him. Kalluto was really doing nothing. He's just silent as he used to be.

Right now, Killua's really pissed that's why he hated to go back to his home because everyone's really annoying and all weird.

"That's enough! Gon, let's go now." Killua grabbed Gon's hand and took him.

Gon was turning back from his  _soon to be parents_ and after that he was looking innocent to Killua.

Killua walked faster while taking Gon and went to the other part of the forest that no one is with them but just the two of them. It's really boring inside the house so it's better that Killua would take Gon and show him around.

Both of them were sitting down on the rock and talked about something. They talked about the two of them, their relationship as best friends and finally about their relationship as couples.

Killua really liked to talk about how the two of them met at the Hunter Exam. It really makes him remember about how their friendship started and how they had feelings with each other which is embarrassing for him when both of them talked about it but it was before. For him, it's really strange that he fell in love with someone like him that's a guy but it doesn't really matter. What's important is that they love each other.

They haven't noticed that there were stalkers behind. They can't really hear their conversations but they can see that they're having fun being alone together.

Kikyou and Silva were murmuring about them but Kalluto was silent for the whole day. He's really speechless and even if you're having conversations with him, he doesn't speak and just kept nodding his head.

Killua talked about the funny moments they had before and Gon just laughed about it. He's enjoying having the talks with Killua because whenever he's feeling alone, Killua is there with him.

Gon was looking around then he looked above the sky. He can see that the clouds are getting dark and he knows that it's gonna rain, so he told Killua that it's better to stay inside the house.

Kikyou and Silva wondered why they're running together heading inside the mansion. Both of them are confused while Kalluto was just sitting and acted silent.

Meanwhile they felt that something wet dropped on their skin, it was raining. The rain became stronger so all of them are wet.

"Dear, it's raining! Let's go inside." Kikyou said.

"Uh, right." Silva replied.

"Kalluto-chan, please go with mother."

"Yes, mother."

The three of them ran faster until they've reached the mansion. When they got inside, Gon and Killua were confused why they're all wet.

"Wait, why are you all wet?" Killua asked.

"Well, my umbrella won't open so... here..." Kikyou was trying to open her umbrella. "Okay! I've fixed my umbrella."

Even if they're inside the house already, Kikyou is still using her umbrella. Is she crazy or something? Inside the house she's been using and umbrella even nothing's happening inside.

"Killua, why is your mother using the umbrella inside the house?" Gon whispered on Killua's ear.

"I don't know. Maybe she doesn't trust the roof." Killua answered while crossing his arms.

* * *

Gon was outside Killua's room just sitting on the floor and resting his back on the wall. Kikyou went outside her room and saw him sitting there alone. She walked closer towards him bringing her fan with her.

"Gon-chan, are you doing fine?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm alright." Gon smiled.

"Ah, I see." Kikyou sighed. "So, if you want do you want to come inside my room? We'll have a chat." Kikyou suggested.

"Sure, if you want me to come."

Gon followed Kikyou as she was leading Gon inside her room. Kikyou opened the door and she lets Gon come in first before her.

"Take a sit, Gon-chan."

"Thank you, Kikyou-san."

"Please Gon-chan, call me mom."

"Ah, o-okay, mom."

Gon was sitting on the chair and Kikyou sat in front of him. She puts her hands on her lap and cleared her throat.

"Gon-chan, when are you two planning your marriage?" Kikyou asked.

Gon straightened his position and gulped.

"M-Marriage? W-Well...um...I have no idea." Gon was sweating.

"You two still haven't decided about your marriage?"

"No. We're not really planning about our marriage but it's okay if we're just together." Gon smiled.

"Ah, I see. Gon-chan, when the both of you will turn 13, we'll prepare a wedding suprise for the two of you. I'm sure Killu would be surprised! I'll buy you a pretty dress okay, Gon-chan?"

"Um...I'm not so sure."

"If you agree, we'll do it!"

"Umm...I think Killua is searching for me, so goodbye! See you later, mom." Gon closed the door.

Gon ran at Killua's room and panted. He saw Killua cutting his fingernails then he ran towards him and held his shoulders.

"Killua, Killua! Your mom told me that both of us will have a wedding!" Gon said as he shook Killua's body.

"What? Now?" Killua stood up.

"No, when we turn 13."

"Oh, thank goodness. Wait what!?" Killua tugged Gon's shirt. "Did-you-agree?"

"No. She just told me that when both of us will agree, she'll plan for it."

"No, don't agree. Okay, from now on, I'll stick with you okay? I won't let you have crazy conversations with mother again." Killua's face was closer to Gon.

"Okay. I promise"

Killua smiled and kissed Gon's lips. After he gave him a light kiss, he embraced him.

So, Gon's not in danger right now, he's safe because his family's not planning on killing Gon or do something to him but he shouldn't let his guard down because he still doesn't support his family about this.

 


	4. Staying Together

"From now on, I'll never leave your side. Everywhere you go I'll still be on your side so that I could protect you." Killua said as he looked at Gon.

"You'll be staying on my side? Then when I need to use the bathroom you'll still be with me?"

"Huh, no! If that happens, I'll be waiting for you outside until you're finish. But when you want to take a bath, I'll be with you of course!" From the way he talked to Gon about the two of them taking baths together, he was having some perverted thoughts.

"Ohh, I see. Well I guess I'll be staying here for now." Gon sat down on Killua's bed then he sighed and lied down. Killua was on top of Gon and placed his hands in every side of Gon to trap him then he looked at him with his face smirking.

Gon looked at him then he closed his eyes and turned his head on his side. Killua tried to lean closer to him with his mouth open but then Gon sat up and pushed him. Gon stood up and held the door knob, planning to go outside.

"Gon, where are you going?" Killua asked while grabbing Gon's arm.

"I... can we? Umm..." Gon was too shy to tell Killua about something that he wanted to tell him.

"Can we...what?" Killua repeated.

"Can we have a picnic?"

Killua raised his eyebrow and after that he smiled. He held Gon's shoulders and smiled at him.

"Of course! Don't feel afraid to ask me about it, it's just a picnic so okay."

"Really," Gon's eyes sparkled. "I love you so much, Killua!" Gon hopped and hugged him.

Killua blushed when both of them fell down on the floor. Of course he would let Gon do anything he wants because he loves him so much and it's like the first time that Gon told him the 'I love you' thing.

"G-Gon, get off now. It's okay I'm..."

While he was trying to stop Gon from hugging him, he saw Kikyou standing in front of them with her nose bleeding. She screamed because she feels so glad for them doing that kind of moment again.

"My little Killu is growing up!" Kikyou's device is blurring because of her tears.

"Huh- mom? Let's run now, Gon!" Killua picked him up and carried him in a bridal style. It made Kikyou cry and her nose were bleeding for more.

"My Killu and my Gon-chan..." Kikyou fainted with blood on her nose and it spreads on the floor.

It was a perfect timing that Kalluto, Illumi and Silva went upstairs and saw Kikyou lying down on the floor with blood on the floor. They thought that someone killed her, Silva picked her up and he felt worried.

"Kikyou, dear are you alright?" Silva asked.

"Mom, what happened to you?" Illumi asked.

"Mother..." Kalluto said.

"Huh? What?" Kikyou sat up.

"Dear, tell me what happened. Why is your nose bleeding?" Silva asked once again.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Silva darling, our son is growing up! Seems like he's ready to marry his Gon-chan." Kikyou wiped off the blood on her nose with a tissue given by Kalluto.

"R-Really? That's great! So, when are we planning for their wedding?"

"Let's just wait until they're truly matured then Gon-chan will be part of our family! Let's teach him how to kill and how to become an assassin."

Kikyou and Silva were imagining what it'll be like when Gon and Killua would get marry and when Gon will become a part of the Zoldyck family. Those crazy parents, if Killua hears about it there's no way he'll let that happen. But now that he's outside with Gon having some picnic he didn't know what's going on inside.

Illumi and Kalluto were just looking at them and listening on their conversations. Now their sweats are dropping because they're laughing like dracula and they're acting so excited.

Now let's go back to the two couples. So now, Killua was eating his chocorobo-kun joyfully with Gon and there were lots of food on the ground and they were served by Gotoh. Of course the two were asking requests on Gotoh so that they could get anything they want. Gotoh was just standing there like a bodyguard but he's waiting for their requests.

"Goto-san..." Gon said.

"Yes, Gon-sama?" Gotoh said.

"Can you please get me a juice? I'm so thirsty." Gon smiled.

Gotoh bowed down and answered. "Understood. I'll do everything for Gon-sama."

So Goto walked all the way inside the mansion to the kitchen to make a juice for Gon. There's nothing Gon could do now but just wait though it's really okay for him because he could still eat.

It didn't reach minutes for Gotoh to make a juice for Gon, he finished so fast. Did he even mix it well? Maybe yes, he serves so well for his master Killua so he should also serve well for Gon.

"Here's your juice, Gon-sama."

"Thanks, Goto-san!"

Gon started drinking his juice quickly because he's very thirsty. Gotoh still had some left so that he wouldn't return again to serve a juice for them.

"You want some more, Gon-sama?"

"Ah, it's fine. I'm good."

"I want some!"

Gotoh had an extra glass for Killua because he knew that Killua would also like to drink something. Killua received his juice and he started drinking it so now he feels refreshed again.

Meanwhile, they just saw Kalluto and Illumi coming towards them. Maybe they also liked to join and have some picnic.

"Huh? Kalluto? Bro? What are you guys doing here?" It's not like Killua didn't want them to be here, he just want to know why they're here.

Kalluto and Illumi sat in front of them then grabbed a food. They didn't answer Killua's question though they're still chewing their food.

"W-Why are you here?" Killua repeated his question.

"No reason. Mom and dad are talking about your marriage." Illumi said while closing his eyes.

"M-Marriage? Again?" Killua sweat dropped.

"I'm so glad I could call Gon-san, onii-chan." Kalluto said while drinking his juice.

"O...Onii-chan? Kalluto why are you calling Gon onii-chan already? He's not even your big brother, I'm your big brother!"

"I know, onii-chan. But I really can't wait for you to get married already."

"I'm telling you, we're not getting married! You can't make us."

"Okay, okay. But even if you two won't have some marriage, can he still be my younger brother?" Illumi said.

"Younger brother?" Killua raised his left eyebrow.

"Yeah, me too onii-chan. Can Gon-chan be my big brother?" Kalluto asked.

Both brothers were pleasing Killua. Right now Killua feels like running away from his brothers. He's got a question, why would Illumi want Gon to be his younger brother if he plans on killing him several times? And why would Kalluto want some another big brother if he's had many big brothers? He's the youngest among them right?

This is so awkward. Well, no more choice anyway, he didn't want to turn his brothers down.

"OKAY! Okay, you should ask Gon if he agrees, don't ask me."

"Onii...chan?" Kalluto pleaded and he's got some teary eyes.

"Of course! I wanted to have some brothers like you guys."

Killua's thoughts were wrong. He thought that Gon would disagree and thought they were selfish assassins but...whatever, he can't change Gon's decisions anymore, that's what he wanted. He also didn't want to see Kalluto cry, yes he could be serious but sometimes he cries.

It was weird that Illumi wanted another brother, maybe he's prefering Gon more than Killua. Kalluto was hugging Gon and his looks like he's very glad. This is the first time he smiled like this.

Killua is getting jealous, they're trying to invade Gon again. And again, they will escape.

"Stop it! Gon, let's go back." Killua grabbed Gon's arm.

"Huh? Right now? Fine..."

"Killua-sama, Gon-sama, you haven't finished your juice yet." Gotoh said.

Killua didn't answer though he's walking away with Gon. Illumi took the juice and drank it instead. Now Kalluto and Illumi will just eat all the food.

Too bad for Milluki that he was asleep in his room because of those traquilizers. It will actually take 24 hours for him to wake up because it'll wear off after 24 hours.

As Killua and Gon entered the mansion, they quickly went inside their room and locked the door so that there will be no more trouble from Killua's family.

"Okay, that's it. We're not leaving this room anymore! Let's not go out again, let's stay here." Killua said.

"But how are we gonna eat? If we stay here, we'll be hungry."

"Don't worry, I have plenty of chocorobo-kun in my closet."

"I don't like to eat so many sweets. Mito-san told me it's not really good to eat many sweets."

"Mito-san, Mito-san. Whatever...we could at least call Gotoh and tell him to bring us some food here." Killua's getting tired so he sat next to Gon.

"You're right. Let's not think about food now, we just ate some a while ago."

Even if it's boring to do nothing inside the room, it's still safe to be inside. Well, the weirdness of the family is a great danger to them especially the 'marriage thing'. It's okay, Killua makes sure that it'll never happen.

Gon and Killua are both lying down on the bed doing really nothing but stare at the ceiling and blink. They've been like that for hours and it even reaches until evening.

Killua turned to Gon and looked at him. He saw him with his eyes clothes and breathing slowly, but he knows that he's still awake.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Killua asked.

"Hmm no. I don't feel like eating yet." Gon turned to his side. "I'll be taking a bath."

Gon stood up and started walking into the bathroom. He was near the door but he suddenly saw Killua standing in front of him. That was fast.

"Didn't I tell you that whenever you'll be taking a bath, I'll be with you?"

Gon closed his hands tightly and groaned. He actually wanted to have some private time whenever he's taking a bath but even if he says no to Killua, he'll still be forced to do it.

"Fine..." Gon can't really believe what he's saying.

Killua was cheering for himself that he could finally take a bath with his boyfriend. Gon opened the door and both of them entered together.

Both of them started stripping their clothes. Killua took off his shirt and after that he started looking at Gon. Well, Gon already took off his green shirt, all he had to do is to take off his whit tank top.

"Would you like me to take this off for you?" Killua said behind Gon while holding his shirt.

"Stupid, of course not. I'll take this off myself." Gon quickly pulled up his tank top.

So then, Gon went inside the bath tub first and relaxed. Killua sat next to Gon and also relaxed. These are the kind of baths they wanted because it really feels so nice.

Killua was watching Gon beside him then he shifted his position. Gon was closing his eyes so he turned to him but actually Gon didn't notice anything.

"Gon? Hey..."

Maybe he's asleep. He actually gets sleepy whenever the water is hot when he takes a bath. No matter what Killua do to him like distracting him in his sleep, he still didn't want to wake up, though he might look so cute when he's sleeping like this.

Killua wonders what would wake him up. He tried so many ways but nothing seems to be working, unless...

'What if I...'

Killua stared at something that's under Gon and moved his hand. This is the only way, maybe it might work. His hand moved closer on Gon's private part until he finally touched it. It was embarrassing, he even blushed when he touched it.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Gon yelled.

Gon blushed as he knew that Killua touched his own part that was not supposed to be touched.

"Why did you scream?" Killua asked while blushing.

"How am I supposed to be not screaming when you're touching it?" Gon spaced out from Killua.

"Touching what?"

When Killua looked on his hand, he didn't notice that he's still touching it. He screamed and blushed so red. He quickly moved away his hand and stared away.

"You pervert!" Gon yelled.

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Bite your hand?"

"You could do it!"

"I tried it, idiot. Nothing really works than touching your part. Now I've found out that your sensitive part was right there." Killua smirked and thought of perverted things.

"Duh! Of course it was, don't you ever feel sensitive whenever yours is being touched?"

"No, n-now stop talking about it!" Killua blushed from embarrassment.

Gon heard what Killua said, he doesn't feel sensitive. Therefore, he thought of touching it maybe? He moved his hand and tried touching it but Killua suddenly slapped it.

"When I told you it's not sensitive doesn't mean you could touch it! Idiot."

The bath sure was nice. Killua was the one who got out of the bathroom first so he waited for Gon to go out too. He's busy drying his hair inside the bathroom but it won't take so long.

Gon got out of the bathroom and his hair was down. His hair doesn't look like the one that was spiky, it even made him look cuter with that kind of hair.

Killua can't stop staring at him because he just looked so cute! His face was blushing because it was the first time that he saw Gon like this.

'So cute...' Killua said quietly.

"Huh? What did you say Killua?" Gon asked.

"Um it's nothing." Killua stared away. "Gon..."

"Mm?"

"You know, you look soo...cute."

Gon was shocked when he heard what Killua said. It made him blush and he felt embarrassed.

"Thaks..."

"You know, I still liked your spiky hair. You looked cute in everything."

Killua's not really used in saying something like that but for him, it's better to tell him how he feels about him.

"Don't you think it's embarrassing for you to say such things?" Gon looked at him.

"Why would I feel embarrass about it? With you, I don't really feel embarrass Gon."

"Killua..."

"Okay, now let's go to sleep." Killua lied down on the bed already.

"Huh? But we still haven't ate some dinner yet." Gon lied down next to Killua.

"It's okay! Let's stay here until tomorrow. Are you even hungry?"

"No. I guess you're right. We should sleep early."


	5. Early Breakfast (Dinner Skipped)

"Killua, Killua, hey..."

Gon was trying to wake Killua this early because he's got something to ask him maybe. Killua couldn't wake up because of his fantasy dreams. Gon was guessing that he's dreaming about sweets again, just like always. Well, you know that kid, he always love candies.

"Killua! Wake up!" Gon shook Killua's body.

"Nn...let me sleep." Killua shifted his position and snored.

Gon crossed his arms and sat on the chair watching Killua sleep. Aww, he looked so cute! No no no, there's no way Gon would fall for his cute face. He needs to wake him up immediately because it's still early so they didn't want Kikyou or Silva to knock on their door to annoy their sleep if their still sleeping.

What to do, what to do...there's nothing he could think about because it's so hard to wake him up. If Killua won't wake up by calling his name, maybe he should try doing something to wake him up.

Gon walked closer to Killua and took his hand. Killua didn't even noticed that Gon was holding his hand already, so Gon moved Killua's hand closer to his mouth and bit it. Not working, huh? Well maybe he should bite harder in order to get his attention.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaahh! Ouch, ouch, ouch, OUCH!" Killua felt the pain and cried. Well at least he's awake.

"Thank goodness. Good morning Killua!" Gon smiled.

"What do you mean? You bit my hand!" Killua held his hand.

"Well what am I supposed to do? Do lewd this with you?"

"You could at least do it than hurting my hand!" Killua yelled.

"What?"

"I-I mean...just shut up!" Killua's face blushed then he held his pillow.

"Okay, I'm sorry Killua."

While Gon was trying to apologize, Killua was pouting. He couldn't forgive Gon for what he'd done to him because it really hurts.

"C'mon Killua, I'm sory! I love you, okay?" Gon was closing his eyes tightly while holding Killua, apologizing to him.

"Do you really?" Killua crossed his arms.

"Of course! Would I say that if I don't love you?"

"So...will you kiss me?" Killua asked.

Gon nodded his head. He moved closer to Killua and faced him. He held Killua's face and dragged his lips on his. That was just a slight touch of their lips then they looked at each other.

Both of them closed their eyes slowly and continued to kiss. Gon hugged Killua tightly then they broke their kiss together.

"I love you..." Killua hugged him back and smiled.

Killua heard that someone's stomach growled. It's not his but it's clearly obvious that it's Gon's. That's right, they missed dinner last night because they agreed not to go out anymore.

He released Gon then his stomach continued to growl. He feels really hungry, so how about if they'll go outside for a while? It's too early for them to wake up so it may be perfect to steal something on the kitchen.

"Gon, this time we'll go outside but we need to be quiet. We don't want to wake the others right?"

"Sure..."

They _silently_ closed the door and now they're outside of their room. Quietly, they walked downstairs and ran to the kitchen not making any sounds.

"Let's go get something...on the..." Killua immediately got confused when he saw Milluki grabbing something on the fridge. "Milluki?"

"Huh? Ah! They found me." Milluki brought back all the food at the fridge.

"Onii-chan, what are you doing?" Gon said.

"Onii-chan?" Killua said.

"Onii-chan? Ahh," Milluki cleared his throat. "I'm just picking some food so that I could cook this for breakfast! I'm going to prepare this for us when others will wake up."

"Really?" Gon's tone sounded like a whisper but he's speaking loud.

"Liar! You can't even cook. You're just stealing all the food from the fridge!" Killua stepped closer to Milluki.

"How dare you say that to your big brother? I can cook and you know that!"

"No I don't! And besides, it's too early for them to wake up. It's 4:30 in the morning for crying out loud."

Milluki had just realized that it sure was early. Of course he's hungry too because he's been sleeping for 24 hours because of the tranquilizer and hadn't even ate.

"Ah who cares? Just shut up Killu!"

"No you shut up!"

Killua and Milluki were both arguing. Well, that's what the two always do argue anywhere. Gon's sweat was dropping and can't even get in the way because they're fighting.

"Guys, would you knock it off? Everyone's asleep! Do you want to wake them up?" Gon said.

"He started it!" Killua and Milluki pointed together and growled.

Kalluto was walking to the kitchen then he saw his two brothers arguing and his future brother trying to stop them. He was holding his stuffed toy and watched them doing something at the kitchen.

The three of them didn't notice that Kalluto was right there because they're busy arguing. Kalluto walked closer dragging his toy and tugged Gon's shirt.

"Onii-chan, what's going on?" Kalluto said.

"Ah, everything's fine Kalluto-chan, I'm just...eh?!" Gon was surprised seeing Kalluto behind him.

"Kalluto?" The three of the said together.

"Hold on, I'll talk to him." Milluki said. "Kalluto, what are you doing here?" Milluki smiled while leaning down on Kalluto.

"Don't treat me like a child onii-chan." Kalluto pouted.

"Ah, right. But what are you doing here?" Milluki asked one more time.

Kalluto didn't answer so he faced down and looked at the floor.

"I'll just do it." Killua said. "Kalluto, what do you want?" Killua said seriously.

Kalluto didn't answer. It's no use talking to his brothers so he turned back and crossed his arms.

"I'll try." Gon said. "Umm, Kalluto-chan. Is something wrong? Do you need something here?" Gon smiled as he looked at Kalluto.

"I'm hungry," Kalluto finally answered.

"I-It only works when Gon do it." Killua looked at Milluki and felt stiff.

"Y-Yeah..."

Right, the four of them are hungry. Killua, Milluki, Kalluto and Gon are hungry. Is there someone who can add to the three of them? They've been thinking if Illumi will come downstairs and look for something at the kitchen, so they waited.

...

Okay, so only the four of them. They opened the fridge and tried to look something for them to cook. The three brothers cannot really cook, unless Gon could cook! Mito-san taught him some of the steps on how to cook so he definitely knows how!

They pulled out all the food out of the fridge and started thinking what to cook though they still had no idea.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Eh!"

They got freaked out hearing someone behind them. I knew it will happen that Illumi would come at the kitchen! He was standing right there bringing a stuffed toy.

"What? Big bro..." Killua said.

"Let me guess. You're hungry too, right?" Milluki pointed at Illumi.

"Predictable, isn't it?" Illumi said.

"Wait, wait...all of us skipped dinner?" Killua was confused.

"Right. It's all because mom and dad cooked the dinner by themselves and it doesn't really look good so we've excused ourselves and didn't have the chance to eat dinner." Illumi explained.

"Thank goodness I was asleep!" Milluki said.

"It was better that we took a bath than having any dinner, right?" Killua looked at Gon.

"Yep!" Gon answered.

"Hurry up... I'm so hungry!" Kalluto said.

"All of us are so hungry, huh? Then let's have breakfast today! I know it's still early but we need to eat something." Gon said.

Gon thought of something that he could cook for now. He prepared all of the ingredients and he's ready to cook something.

* * *

They're all having breakfast and they ate silently. The breakfast was very delicious because Gon made it.

"It taste great, onii-chan." Kalluto said.

"Thanks, Kalluto." Gon smiled.

Kikyou and Silva yawned while walking downstairs. They walked at the kitchen to prepare the breakfast for their children but...

"Good morning everyone!"

"Huh? What are you all doing here?" Kikyou asked looking confused.

"Gon, thanks for the breakfast." Illumi said.

"It was great!" Milluki said.

"Uh, thanks..."

They all went back to their rooms leaving Silva and Kikyou there alone. When both of them looked at the table, everything was completely gone. There's no more food that's left because they ate it all.

Looks like Kikyou will cook her special _poisonous_ food again or they'll wake up the chefs to cook something for them.

Kikyou could cook but last night, it didn't turn out right because when Silva tried to help, he messed with the ingredients so that's why it hadn't become so great so this time she'll try cooking all by herself without Silva.

Killua and Gon were alone in the room lying in the bed together. Both of them were probably, kissing together. Gon was on top of Killua kissing his lips and played with his silver hair.

"Gon...that's sweet..." Killua said breathlessly.

"You're sweet too Killua." Gon smiled while panting.

"No. You taste sweet...do it once again..."

Both of them kissed together once again then Killua embraced Gon bringing him closer to him.

* * *


	6. Illumi plays with toys?

Kikyou was cooking her breakfast for Silva, Zeno and also for herself but she didn't need to worry about her children anymore because they already ate so now it's her time to prepare for his husband and her dad.

Illumi came out of his room and went to the kitchen. He went there to see how his mom's doing so he saw her cooking some breakfast.

"Mom, do you want me to help you?" Illumi asked looking at his mother.

"Ah, no need to Illumi. I can handle this, now you can go I still need to finish this."

"Kikyou! Hurry up!" Silva said.

"Hold on, will you! Do you think this is easy? How about you come over here and replace me with this?!" Kikyou was yelling at Silva while cooking.

"Okay, I'll be glad too." Silva said.

Illumi suddenly stopped Silva from standing up because he knew that he's going to make the food ruin again.

"Dad, it's okay. I'll go help mom, now you just sit there and wait for a while." Illumi walked on his mother and asked her something. "Mom, I'll go help you so that it'll be fast."

Kikyou had no choice, she can't do this all by herself. She's the one cooking because the chefs and the servants had their day off so she's the one serving for them.

"Okay, you can help me Illumi." Kikyou smiled.

Illumi helped her in cooking their breakfast. He's so fast in chopping the vegetables but he's the only one who's in charge of the ingredients while Kikyou is the one frying the food.

"Illumi, please give me the pepper." Kikyou asked.

Illumi opened the closet. He saw that there were pepper, salt and also something that's labeled poison. Maybe that's how the dish ruined because instead of Kikyou asking him to get the pepper, he accidentally grabbed the poison and Kikyou's cookings exploded. So Illumi just grabbed the pepper and gave it to Kikyou.

"Mom, why do you have the poison ingredient?" Illumi asked.

"No reason, sweetie. I just serve them for trespassers who come inside our house." Kikyou answered.

"Do we have trespassers?"

"Well, sometimes..."

"Is Gon our trespasser?"

"No! Of course not, I feel glad for letting him join our family. I don't want to make Killu unhappy."

"Oh, I see..."

"Okay, and we're done! Breakfast is served!"

Kikyou puts the plate on the table. They can't really wait to eat the food already because it looks so delicious. Silva grabbed some fried rice and an omelette. He tasted it then his eyes sparkled because it tastes so delicious.

"Dear, this tastes delicious!" Silva said.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without Illumi's help."

"Mom, I'm going now." Illumi said.

"Don't you want to join us, sweetie?" Kikyou asked.

"No, I'm full."

"Okay, you can go!"

Illumi walked upstairs to go inside his room. Before he's about to go inside his room, he saw Killua and Gon outside of their room. Both of them probably wanted to go outside, that's what he thought.

Both of them saw Illumi looking at the two of them. He really looked so creepy that he really had no emotions while looking at them.

"Hi there Illu-nii!" Gon smiled.

"Brother...what is it?" Killua wondered what he wanted to do with him. He's holding Gon and dragging him closer to him because he's been thinking that he might do something to Gon so he would protect him.

Illumi pulled out something from his pocket and Killua was staying alert. He thought that maybe he's gonna throw his needle at Gon but instead of that, he saw that Illumi's holding his phone and took a picture of the them.

"Perfect shot. Now I'm going inside my room."

"What was that all about?" Killua was confused.

Illumi came inside his room and locked himself. His room is very wide but also creepy and dark. No one ever came inside his room except for him and Hisoka that sometimes they're talking about something, but anyway if you ever tried on coming inside, you'll feel scared.

Milluki tried once coming inside his room to set some bombs inside his room just like what he did last time to Killua, but failed. When he tried entering his room, he saw that everything's really dark then his brother appeared in front of him asking him what he's going to do inside then Milluki ran away screaming and went back in his room.

Maybe it's not his room that's creepy, it's Illumi because he wanted to keep everyone out of his room. It's very private and secret, so no one really tried coming in.

Illumi opened his laptop then wrote the password. He clicked on the Skype then sended some messages to Hisoka. Well it's more really like some pictures of Gon and Killua together.

Ever since the Zoldyck family knew about Killua's relationship with Gon, Illumi shared it with Hisoka in a chat. Illumi's been taking pictures of Gon and Killua secretly and even videos then send it to Hisoka.

He puts his laptop on his bed then walked to his closet while waiting for Hisoka to reply. Inside his closet had a lot of stuffed toys. He grabbed the one that looked like Killua and the other one that looked like Gon.

Meaning, he had his Gon and Killua stuffed toy but he made it all by himself. When he came back to his bed, he looked on his laptop and saw Hisoka's reply.

_Hisoka: ~Kawaii 3_

_Illumi: I know right -_-_

That was Illumi's final reply then closed the computer. This time, he's doing some entertainment for himself that's very private.

He displayed four stuffed toys on the bed. There were Illumi, Killua, Gon and Hisoka stuffed toys. I don't know what he's planning but let's find out...

Illumi first grab his Gon and Killua stuffed toys. He made them face each other and he did the voice.

Gon (Illumi): Killu, I love you a lot...

Killua (Illumi): Me too Gon.

Then he made his toys kiss each other.

Illumi: Chu chu

Gon (Illumi): Killu, help!

Killua (Illumi): Hisoka! Don't you dare touch Gon.

Illumi's Hisoka stuffed toy threw some cards right at Gon and Killua stuffed toys.

Gon (Illumi): Killu, it hurts!

Killua (Illumi): Gon! Are you alright?

Hisoka (Illumi): Hahahaha!

He made Gon injured and Killua was taking care of him. Meanwhile, the stuffed toy of his own self came in.

Killua (Illumi): Brother? What are you doing here?

Illumi: Don't worry Killu, I'll save you from this idiot. Yaaaaaaaa!

The stuffed toy of his own self kicked Hisoka and he was knocked down. He stomped at him creating some sound effects.

Illumi: Take that!

Hisoka (Illumi): Damn! Ah! That hurts!

Gon (Illumi): Onii-chan! Thanks for saving me Illu-nii.

He made Gon hug the Illumi stuff toy and everyone is safe! Thanks to Illumi Zoldyck!

* * *

"Killua, I wonder if I could go inside Illu-nii's room." Gon said while staring at Illumi's door.

"Go ahead and try and you'll be screaming when you enter." Killua crossed his arms.

"Eh? I don't think Illu-nii's that scary."

"Will you stop calling him Illu-nii? He's not your brother."

"Of course he is! We're going to have our marriage soon, right?" Gon's eyes sparkled.

"Stupid!" Killua pounded his head. "We're not, don't tell me my mom hypnotised you so that you're going to become a Zoldyck soon."

"Of course not! I didn't even have the chance to go close to your mom because you've been avoiding me."

"Mm. You're right."

"What's wrong if I became a part of your family?"

"Do you want to kill someone?"

"No! Why would I?"

"See? That's why I don't want us to marry because if you'll be part of my family, they'll be forcing you to kill someone! Do you want to kill Mito-san?"

"I don't want to. I guess we shouldn't go on with our wedding."

"That's right! Then, let's go to Kalluto. That's what you want right?" Killua started walking to lead Gon on Kalluto's room.

"No. I want to go to Illu-nii's room."

"No don't! Do you want to be killed by his needles? There might be a trap!" Killua tried stopping Gon from going at Illumi's room.

"Okay, I won't. Let's go to Kalluto-chan!" Gon smiled. He already gave up on trying to go at Illumi's room. _'Unless, if I'll try sneaking out without Killua with me...'_

"Fine, but what do you want to do with him?" Killua asked while both of them are already heading on Kalluto's room.

"Ah, I just wanted to play with him. He's your youngest brother and he's also my favourite!"

Gon and Killua kept on going with the conversations.

At Illumi's room, he kept playing with his toys. He kept beating up Hisoka with his own self because he's just trying to protect Gon and maybe Killua but importantly Gon and the fight never really ends.

He heard chuckles coming from his window though that voice sounds so familiar. He was actually surprised that Hisoka's there but how long?

Illumi hid the toys under his pillow and acted normally like nothing just happened suspicious.

"What a magnificent performance, but how come you're the one who's beating me?" Hisoka came inside Illumi's room using the window.

"How were you able to open my window? It was locked earlier." Illumi said then he saw Hisoka chuckling.

"It was easy, I won't tell you how."

"Whatever. Get out of my room, I didn't tell you that you could go here."

"I know. But I really wanted to see Gon and Killua together, when is their wedding? I can't wait." Hisoka wanted to go outside but Illumi stopped him.

"You're a trespasser, therefore you can have this." Illumi gave him the dish that Gon made earlier because he took some of it after they started eating then he added the poison ingredient.

"Nice try, but it won't work on me."

"I'm telling you go out."

* * *

"Onii-chan, look!" Kalluto held his plushie because he wanted for Gon to see it.

"That's so cool Kalluto-chan you had lots of plushies around here." Gon was amazed when he looked around Kalluto's room.

Killua was really bored. He does nothing but watch at Gon and Kalluto. He's not interested in this, he wished to ditch this alone and just let Gon play with Kalluto but he couldn't because he needs to be with Gon.

"Onii-chan, when you came here I made you a plushie of yourself and also Killu-niichan but Illu-nii took it." Kalluto said to Gon.

"Poor Kalluto-chan, could you still make me some new?"

"No, I wanted the first one because I kept trying but I fail."

"That's alright, Kalluto-chan! I'll go at Illu-nii's room and take it back, okay?" Gon held Kalluto's shoulders.

"Yes, onii-chan."

This is the first time they saw Kalluto that looked so cheerful. Kalluto's brothers tried doing the same way for him to cheer up but he always looked so serious before. Gon was the one who really changed him because he really liked him as his big brother.

Meanwhile, Kalluto's door opened. Kikyou showed up and she was surprised that Gon and Killua are inside Kalluto's room.

"Kalluto-chan, what's going on here?" Kikyou asked.

Kalluto's cheerful face turned into his serious form and spoke seriously.

"I played with onii-chan." Kalluto said in a serious tone.

"Ah! That's great! But can we have a minute Kalluto-chan? We'll go outside with your father."

"Yes, mother."

"See you later Kalluto!" Gon smiled.

"Yes, onii-chan."

Kikyou and Kalluto went out while Gon and Killua followed.

"Hey, let's go outside okay?" Killua said.

"Eh? But...ow!" Gon held his stomach.

"Gon?"

"Ah, I'm alright. I think I'm just...having a diarrhea."

"So...I'll just go okay? I'll just wait for you if you're finish."

"Okay!"

Killua finally got away. Gon felt thankful because he's away, he's just pretending that his stomach hurts so that Killua won't stop him from going inside Illumi's room because he just wanted to bring back Kalluto's stuffed toys.

He ran quickly heading at Illumi's room. He first knocked at the door with a smile on his face. When the door opened, he greeted.

"Hi onii-chan!" Gon smiled. When he opened his eyes, he saw Hisoka.

"Apple-chan!" Hisoka smiled.

Gon was panting and breathing so hard as he saw Hisoka.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KILLUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gon ran downstairs.

"See? I told you that you should go out." Illumi said.

Gon ran faster until he saw Killua. He kept screaming then hugged him, Killua was confused that he's so fast in using the bathroom.

He saw Gon crying on his shirt and hugged him tightly. He was curious about Gon screaming and running faster.

"Killua...save me!" Gon cried.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I entered Illu-nii's room!"

Killua was shocked to hear that but he warned him about it.

"I told you not to-"

"It's not Illu-nii...it was Hisoka...I don't want to talk about it!" Gon kept hugging Killua.

"Right, right. He scared you and why is he even here?"

"Kawaii! You guys looked so cute when you do that." Hisoka was shuffling his cards.

"Would you get out of here? Gon is scared of you." Killua said while stroking Gon's hair and comforts him.

"I'm not scared of Hisoka! He just surprised me which made me traumatized seeing his face." Gon said.

"Hisoka, could you please go home now?" Illumi asked him.

"Huh? But I want to stay here for long." Hisoka was being pushed outside by Illumi.

"Wait! Please let me stay..."

"Get out..."

Now that Hisoka's out, Gon's fine now thanks to Illumi Zoldyck!

"Illu-nii! Thanks!" Gon hugged Illumi.

"No problem, Gon." Illumi said but not making any emotions.

"Illu-nii, may I see you smile?" Gon asked.

"I'm not allowed to have any emotions."

"I see. But Illu-nii, Kalluto said his plushies are inside your room, so would you mind me coming inside your room to get those?"

"No one should enter my room and I didn't have any Kalluto's plushies. Now I should be going."

Illumi returned to his room leaving Gon and Killua downstairs.

"Gon, let's go."

"I'll return Kalluto's plushies!" Gon wanted to go to Illumi's room but Killua stopped him pulling him back.

"Don't do it! Do you want to be killed by my brother?"

"But Kalluto would feel upset if I won't bring it back to him...And you even said that we're never going out."

"Yes I did. But we shouldn't be stuck inside our room, everything's fine I'm right here with you."

"Let me go Killua, I'll go with you later but I need to get it."

"Why are you so obsessed about it?"

"No reason, I just wanted to see Kalluto smile, that's why."

Killua released Gon and lets him go. When he was in front of Illumi's door, he first calmed himself down. He didn't knock at the door but he tried the door knob if it's lock or not.

When he tried moving it, he felt lucky that it wasn't locked. He slowly opened the door to see what's going on inside.

"Illu-nii?"

He saw that everything around was dark but except that he saw Illumi lying on the bed and he's holding Kalluto's stuffed toy because he explained what it looked like.

Gon felt surprised seeing him playing with Kalluto's toys because with his age, he shouldn't be playing with it anymore. Gon closed the door and walked closer to Illumi but he wasn't really noticed.

"Illu-nii? Are those Kalluto's toys?" Gon asked.

When Illumi heard Gon's voice, he suddenly stopped playing. He looked at Gon with his creepy face so that he could scare him but just like what Gon said, he wasn't. Only Hisoka's the one who scares him.

"Um, can I have those already? I'll bring them back to Kalluto."

"Okay, you can have them. But tell him I wasn't playing with it, if you do I'm gonna have to kill you."

Gon gulped when Illumi told him that he'll kill him if he'll tell but then he saw Illumi's face smile lightly.

"Just kidding, but don't tell them." Illumi handed over the plushies to Gon.

"Thanks, Illu-nii!"

Even if Gon took those, Illumi still had a plenty of Gon and Killua stuffed toys. He's the one who made it whenever he's alone.

* * *

"Here are your plushies Kalluto-chan!" Gon smiled.

"Thank you so much onii-chan! Thank goodness..." Kalluto hugged Gon.

"No problem, Kalluto-chan."

Killua's giving him the signal to go already because they're going somewhere.

"Kalluto, I'll go now okay?"

"Sure,"


	7. We're never marrying each other!

"Killua, what should we do here outside, since we've been walking for a while." Gon said as he was holding Killua's hand.

"Hmm...I don't really have any ideas, but let's just keep going till we could find something that we should do."

As Killua walks with Gon, he found his dog Mike over there just having some rest. Now that he feels bored, he wanted to play with his dog and it would be fun if Gon with be with him.

"Hey, let's go to Mike!" Killua held both hands of Gon and looked at him.

"Mike? Okay!" Gon closed his eyes and smiled.

They ran together and went to Mike. Even if he's asleep Killua sometimes had some tricks on how to wake him up, he did that ever since he was a child.

Killua jumped at the back of Mike and scratched his fur. Killua did that continuosly until his large dog woke up then it stood up.

"Gon, come ove here." Killua extends his hand to let Gon grab it.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Gon asked just to make sure that this one's safe.

"Of course, Mike wants to play with Gon too."

Gon held Killua's hand then he climbed over Mike's back. He was behind Killua so he wrapped his arms around Killua's waist.

"Do you want to have some ride?" Killua turned to Gon.

"Sure, but are you sure this is safe?"

"I'm telling you, as long as I'm with you everything will be fine."

"Okay, let's do it."

"Mike, go, go!"

Killua told Mike to start already but he's just walking, which is boring. Killua forced to do this so that Gon might want to go faster but he's waiting for Gon to say it.

"How's this? I told you this is safe." Killua said.

"I know this is safe but...I'm not having any fun." Gon looked down.

"Okay, let's do this faster. Mike faster!"

Mike obeyed his young master's command so he immediately ran faster. Both of them are already bouncing on Mike's back and Gon is starting to get nervous.

"Killua! Slow down!" Gon closed his eyes and held Killua tightly.

"Isn't this fun?"

"No! Please stop, I can't take this anymore!"

Because of Gon's tight grip, Killua knows that Gon feels nervous about this so he told Mike to stop. Maybe for Gon this isn't fun so he's the first one who jumped down from Mike's back. Gon feels really upset because it's bad for his heart if he gets scared or nervous but in other things, he's not scared, he's just not in the mood for something like that yet.

He walked faster to go back inside the house. Maybe it would be better if he'll be with Kalluto than that scary ride.

"Hey Gon, wait up!" Killua grabbed Gon's arm.

Gon hesitated and turned to Killua.

"Gon, what's wrong? You look upset."

"I'm not having any fun." Gon looked down.

Wait, did Killua just hear Gon saying he's not having fun? Does that mean that he's bored of staying here? And if that's what he meant then it may be the perfect chance for them to go back at the Whale Island, yay!

"You're not? Then, are we going home already?" Killua said cheerfully.

"Going home? That's not what I meant, I still love staying here."

Killua just felt that a rock just fell on his head. He feels too bad that they can't return. He doesn't like staying here, he wants to go home. This is his real home but the home he really preferred is at the Whale Island because he loves being with Mito-san and it's totally peaceful in there.

Both of them are opposite. Killua wants to stay in the Whale Island while Gon just wanted to stay here in the Zoldyck's Estate. Gon is really simple minded, he never thought of anything that's dangerous around here but he loves Killua's family.

"Gon...how long are we staying here?" Killua held Gon's shoulders and shook his body.

"5 months!" Gon smiled.

"F-Five months!? You said we'll stay here in a month, why did you even add 5 more months?"

"It's not really bad here, besides, Kalluto-chan would feel upset if his onii-chan will leave him right?"

"No he won't! He doesn't even speak to me or-"

"I'm not referring to you, I'm referring to me."

"Ah...WAIT, WHAAT!?" Killua poked his head hardly with his finger. "He's not your brother and he never will. You're not a part of this family and you'll never will but-"

Gon's tears came out on his eyes and he sobbed after hearing Killua's words that _maybe_ hurt him?

"Hey, why are you crying? C'mon, I'm telling the truth"

"But, but, but...That's a lie! A lie, a lie, a lie!" Gon yelled in front of Killua's face.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot, I'm telling the truth!" Killua yelled back.

"I HATE YOU!" Gon yelled again.

"I HATE YOU TOO!" Killua also yelled back, but he realized that he said something that's really wrong. "Oh no, I'm sorry, that's not what I..."

Gon growled and his dark aura got stronger. Killua was feeling scared and he can't move.

"What?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, that's not what I'm supposed to say!"

Gon planned on slapping Killua's face but Killua immediately took his hand and kissed him. Gon calmed down then he blushed. Only Killua knows how to calm him down in so many ways.

"I love you. I can't hate you because I love you so much. I'll say it again, you can't be the part of this family but I can still be your boyfriend." Killua always wanted to comfort Gon because he really wanted to give Gon some hugs.

"Killua..." Gon mentioned Killua's name a lot like this.

"My Gon-chan and my Killu are the best!"

Gon and Killua released each other and saw Kikyou standing right there with Silva and Kalluto with her.

"Mom?" Killua said.

"Mom?" Gon also spoke but it's like a whisper.

"I told you, don't call her-"

"Gon-chan, Killua, what's going on here?" Kikyou asked.

"Well-" Killua quickly covered Gon's mouth.

"Nothing's going on here, nothing's special's going on here."

"Is that so? Well we've decided about your wedding already and-" Kikyou was saying something for Gon and Killua and it's about the wedding again but Killua disagrees with it so he ran away with Gon.

"We'll never marry each other!"

Kikyou never had the chance to continue about it anymore because the two are gone so she'll talk about it when she'll have the chance.

When Gon and Killua are inside the mansion, they're thinking that they won't hide inside their room so they might hide at the room of others. They're planning that they should hide inside Illumi's room because it's very private but when they're at the front of his room, they saw a not.

_I'm on a mission to assassinate someone so please don't open.  
If you dare go inside, I'LL KILL YOU!_

_Love,_

_Illumi :P_

"What's with the _Love, Illumi_ and with that emoticon?" Killua tried complaining about it because it's not necessary for his big brother to write something like that. Is he trying to be funny or something?

They can't think of anything that they could use for hiding. If they'll hide inside Kalluto's room, they could be found easily so maybe they'll just hide at Milluki's room. It's not like they have any other choices anyway!

Killua dragged Gon at Milluki's door then he knocked loudly. He kept calling Milluki's name so that he would respond but even if he won't let them go inside, he'll just force him too.

"Hey Milluki! Open this door you fatty!" Killua yelled while pounding the door.

"Is that Killu?" Milluki said.

"Yes! It's your little brother Killua!"

"Is that so? Then I'm sorry but Milluki's not here."

"Liar! I know you're in there so open this door already or I'll break all you fucking figures!"

"I'm sorry but Milluki's not here, he's outside playing with Kalluto."

"Idiot, stop pretending already, Kalluto's outside with mother and you don't even go out!"

"Uh...what did you say?"

"GAH!"

This is really making Killua get angrier because Milluki kept pretending he's not inside but it's obvious that's he's just inside because of his voice. He wished to break the door but if he would, then it'll be more obvious that they're inside Milluki's room so he just kept knocking and kept calling Milluki some painful names.

"Killua, calm down." Gon said.

"How am I supposed to calm down if that idiot-"

"Don't worry, let me handle it." Gon smiled.

"Okay, go ahead and try, you think it's easy for you to convince him that he'll let us go in?" Killua can't trust Gon in this because he knows that it only works for Kalluto but not for others.

"Onii-chan, are you in there?"

When Milluki heard Gon's voice, he started responding already.

"Is that Gon?"

"Yes! It's me Gon."

After Gon answered, they heard nothing but silence already. Maybe, it didn't work? But they kinda heard something on the door and it looked like Milluki's removing the lock.

Milluki opened the door seeing Gon and Killua in front of him but his eyesight focused on Gon's appearance.

"Hi, onii-chan!" Gon smiled.

"Gon, what're you doing here?" Milluki asked.

"Onii-chan, can we go inside your room because we're trying to hide from Okaasan, so can we stay in your room for a while?"

Milluki was deciding if he should let them in, but he just can't help himself falling for Gon's irresistible face so he decided that it's okay. Probably.

"Okay! You can go." Milluki smiled and lets them enter.

"Thanks, onii-chan!" Gon hugged Milluki.

"Thanks, bro." Killua said.

Gon saw that Milluki's room is wide, all of their rooms are so wide that his, well because they're rich. He's just the same like Milluki, they wanted to turn the lights off but there are some bright parts because of the systems and he also got large computers.

Not only the computers but he saw there were a lot of anime toy figures and some action figures. Milluki's really addicted about these kinds of things, Gon tried touching one of his figures but then Killua stopped his hand.

"Don't touch his figures, he'll kill you if you lay a hand on it." Killua said to Gon.

"You're so rude Killu, Gon is welcome to do anything here and he can touch my figures." Milluki was playing some games at the computer while he talks to the two.

"Really, onii-chan? Thanks!" Gon is starting to grab some of his figures and looked at it. It's not that he wanted to play with it, he's just curious because of the cool designs.

"I'm telling you, don't call them onii-chan...mom...dad...whatever. You can't call them those things!" Killua said while staring at Gon.

"Why can't I? You're my boyfriend so I should start treating them as my family, just like how you treat Mito-san as your mom, right?" Gon focused on looking at the figures while he's speaking at Killua.

Killua can't disagree what Gon wants. Okay, so he decided that he should just treat him as his family, but he won't let the two of them marry together because...he doesn't really know what's the reason, he just didn't want that to happen because, it's kinda awkward.

"Milluki, can I play with your figures?" Killua pleaded on Milluki.

"Forget it, who says you could touch it anyway?"

"But...that's not fair! Why are you letting Gon touch it and why are you avoiding me to touch it? C'mon aniki!"

"No means no. You're trying to ruin my game, so you should stay away from me."

"Tch, I hate..." Killua said in a low tone,

Killua's right, it's not fair that Gon could only touch Milluki's stuff. It's just what he expected that it's going to be boring here, he shouldn't have choose this room, well at least he could be with Gon.

As Gon was holding Milluki's figures, he looked around the room so that he could find out something more that he should do in here. He putted back the figures then sat next to Killua because he feels bored already.

He rested his back on the wall and stretched his arms. His hands reached something that's on the part of the wall. When he noticed it, he stood up and saw a red button. It's not labelled like 'Don't press' or whatever so that means that it's not dangerous. Sometimes he liked touching stuffs even if he's not told not to, but he's just curious and he really wanted to see what will happen if he'll press it.

He stood up and looked at it before pressing it. He can't help himself but press the button already, so he did.

...

Nothing...happened? Maybe it's just a button. Boring.

After the long response of that button, something appeared on the wall and it looked like he's gonna press the numbers because it's a password.

He doesn't know what the password is so maybe he should ask Killua because maybe he knows about it.

"Killua, look." Gon said.

Killua stood up and walked to Gon. He saw something in the wall then he became curious.

"Gon, how did you do this?" Killua asked.

"I just pressed the button, anyway, do you know what's the password?"

"No, I don't know about the password, but you could ask Milluki, you could fool him."

"Okay," Gon turned to Milluki and he saw him focusing to his game. "Onii-chan, what's your password in this wall?" Gon asked.

"Password? 7798." Milluki answered. Seriously? He revealed the code.

Gon pressed the numbers and after that he did, the numbers disappeared and the wall opened showing something.

Killua and Gon freaked out after what they saw. Milluki just realized that he told them the number because it was his secret so he paused the game and turned to Gon and Killua then he's shocked to see that they saw his secret.

"Seriously? Some stuffs about otaku, Yaoi magazine, Yuri magazine, Ecchi Magazine, Yaoi Doujinshi, Yuri Doujinshi, Ecchi Figures, Yaoi Figures and Anime Hentai CD's? Where did this all come from you pervert?" Killua complained about the perverted stuffs he collected.

Gon's face was blushing after he saw some naked girls and some were wearing bikinis. He really feels embarrassed that he pressed the button that had some stuffs that aren't for him.

"Who told you to press it and how did you know my password?" Milluki said.

"Sorry, onii-chan. I was the one who pressed it." Gon admitted the truth.

They didn't know if Milluki could forgive him or not but Gon feels so guilty yet embarrassed.

"That's alright. I forgive you, you can take something if you want."

"Why should we? We don't want any of your perverted junks. That's it, we're going out already." Killua held Gon's arm and leaded him at the door.

"Are you sure you don't want some Yaoi doujinshi?"

"Nooo!"

Killua slammed the door and intended on returning to their room. When he walked with Gon, he bumped at Kikyou.

"We've been looking everywhere for you and finally we saw you." Kikyou smiled.

"What now, mother? Can't you see we're...going inside our room." Killua said.

"Oh I see! Before you two go do sex inside your room, what kind of design would you like for your dress Killu?" Kikyou showed him some designs.

"What the hell are you talking about? We'll never do sex or whatever and why should I wear a dress? I thought Gon will wear a dress."

"No, I think a dress suits you."

When Kikyou looked down, she no longer saw Gon and Killua in front of her but both of them ran away again.

"We'll never marry each other!"

Killua came inside his room with Gon and locked the door. He heard that someone was knocking the door but he didn't open it.

"Killu, what colour do you like to wear?" Kikyou asked.

"No! I don't want to wear a dress!"

* * *

"I'm so tired..." Killua said.

"Why don't go ahead and rest?" Gon said.

"Yeah...maybe I should...sleep..."


	8. Killua's Wedding Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry I updated late. I never opened this account for a long time now and this is a late chapter, my latest chapter's on my Fanfiction account.  
> Also, thanks for the kudos! I appreciate them ^^

Killua was lying down on the bed, sleeping peacefully because he really feels tired hiding from Kikyou forcing him to choose some designs of a dress.

* * *

"Good morning, Killua!" Gon yelled loudly in the morning.

"Ah!" Killua suddenly sat on the bed after hearing Gon's loud yell. "Geez, I'm still trying to sleep. Would you keep your voice down? Oh, it's morning already. I must've slept too much." Killua yawned after he was fully awake.

"Right! Let's eat breakfast together!" Gon grabbed Killua's arm.

"Wait, wait, wait! I haven't brushed my teeth yet." Killua pulled back his hand.

"Right...well hurry! I'll be the one who'll cook the breakfast!"

Killua walked into the bathroom and took his toothbrush and toothpaste. He was brushing his teeth and Gon was totally annoying because he wanted him to hurry up. Because he couldn't take it anymore, he spat out the bubbles out of his mouth and washed his mouth with water then he walked out of the bathroom.

"Let's go, Killua!" Gon smiled.

"Wait, we shouldn't go out, mom will force me to wear a dress."

"Don't worry, she's not here."

"How can you be so sure?" Killua raised his right eyebrow.

"She left a note at the door. I picked it up before you woke up."

Killua took the paper from Gon then he started reading it.

_Dear Killu,_

_As you can see me and your father are out today because we're preparing for your wedding ceremony. Kalluto-chan chose a perfect outfit for you and it's on his room. I hope that you and Gon will be happy together._

_Love,_

_Mother_

"This...can't...be...happening!" Killua crumpled the note and threw it outside on his window. "I can't believe this! I guess we'll just stay here, again." Killua sat down on his bed and pouted.

"Okay, let's do it later, but now we should have some breakfast!"

Gon pulled Killua's arm as he was leading him to go outside. Both of them ran downstairs together and headed at the kitchen to have breakfast. It's quite confusable that Killua never wanted to see his mother. Well the reason is she's crazy and sometimes becomes paranoid.

She kept forcing someone to do this, to do that and that's just totally annoying for Killua. When he was young, he and his brothers are always forced to assassinate someone but sometimes, they just go kill someone on their own.

Anyway, now that Kikyou's not here, they're free to do anything. She won't annoy them anymore because she's out with Silva. Right now, she's telling some of her servants to decorate the place for Killua and Gon's wedding.

"Killua, what kind of breakfast do you like?" Gon asked.

"Anything. Just cook something that's...delicious." Killua sat properly at the chair.

"Okay!" Gon smiled.

Gon was already preparing the ingredients and chopping the vegetables. Killua knows that he could cook well so that's why he agreed to let him cook some breakfast.

'Hmm...this may take a while. If only I have a chocorobo-kun and...' While he was thinking about that, he suddenly saw a chocorobo-kun on the table. 'B-But...how? Never mind, I'll just eat this.'

Killua started pouring some chocorobo-kun on his mouth already so that Gon won't notice him eating because he he finds out that Killua was eating some sweets, he might scold him and won't let him eat sweets anymore.

"Killua..." Gon said. Finally Killua finished all the chocorobo-kun but he's still chewing. "Breakfast is ready. Hurry up and eat!" Gon smiled cheerfully.

"Wow!" Killua said.

"Thanks for the food!" Both of them said together.

Killua tasted the food so he could know that nothing's wrong with it because sometimes Gon might end up in a failure. When he swallowed the food, he liked it so much, but for him the sweets are still number one.

"Delicious! It tastes great." Killua ate faster until he finished it all then he asked Gon to add some for him.

"Killua, please slow down when you're eating." Gon smiled at him.

"I'm alright!" Killua answered.

Killua was so fast in eating that he even finished it all because it really is delicious, but it's not really normal that he finished it in just a second. There were so many food on the table but he just finished it all. Nah, whatever, for now he's thinking about desserts. He wished to eat more chocorobo-kuns but they're all gone now because whenever Killua eats some, he could finish it quickly even if there were millions of it so now he feels so sad.

"Gon, I want a chocorobo-kun." Killua asked.

"Okay! Here you go, Killua-kun!" Gon handed some immediately with a big smile on his face.

Killua's eyes sparkled but somehow he realized that Gon's starting to give him some nicknames.

"What's with the _kun_?"

"Nothing," When Gon was walking on the stairs, he just thought of something. "Killua, I wanna go to Kalluto's room."

"Nnn...maybe he's still asleep."

"Whatever, let's just go!"

Killua was confused about Gon because even if Kalluto's still asleep in his room, he still wanted to go. He's wondering if what he might do in Kalluto's room because something seems suspicious about it. Maybe Gon was...

"Oh no!" Killua found out why Gon wanted to go inside Kalluto's room. "Gon, let's just go outside." Killua pulled Gon's arm.

"We'll do it later, I want to go inside."

Gon opened Kalluto's door then he walked inside. He saw Kalluto still sleeping soundly then he searched for something inside the room.

"Where is it?"

"Gon, don't tell me you're searching for...the wedding clothes."

"Where is it anyway?" Gon asked.

"Gon, didn't I tell you that we shouldn't marry each other?"

"Yeah, but...I changed my mind! We should just marry together." Gon held Killua's arms and looked on his eyes and also smiling.

Killua feels that this isn't right they agreed that they'll cancel right? But Gon's not acting like his own self he could tell that everything's weird going on here.

"I don't want to, Gon stop joking."

"I'm not. I'm serious Killua, let's just have our wedding ceremony, mom and dad are already preparing for it right?"

"Honestly..."

Killua didn't want this to happen because this is really awkward. Gon was still searching for it but he couldn't find it anywhere, it was written that it's on Kalluto's room but he couldn't see the dress.

Kalluto rubbed both of his eyes and woke up. He noticed that the lights are on and he saw Killua standing over there and Gon was walking everywhere searching for something.

"Onii-chan?" Kalluto said.

"Kalluto-chan, you're awakeThank goodness..." Gon said.

"Is there something wrong?" Kalluto asked.

"Nothing much," Gon smiled as he answered.

"Kalluto, do you know where mother hid my...wedding dress?" Killua blushed as he said it.

"Wedding...ah! Mom putted it on my closet."

Gon opened Kalluto's closet then he saw the clothes for the wedding. He's impressed about Killua's dress that he's about to wear then he imagined what he'll look like if he'll where it and it looked some perfect on him!

"This looks cool!" Gon took out the dress out of the closet and looked at it. "Killua, this is really perfect for you."

"Shut up!" Killua blushed.

"Bride, bride, bride, where's the- oh!" Biscuit was searching for the bride around this house and she finally saw one. She saw both Gon and Killua inside the room then she walked inside. "Congratulations for you both!"

"What are you doing here?!" Killua asked.

"I'm here because...I'm invited as a bridesmaid!" Biscuit smiled.

"How did you even know about our wedding?" Killua questioned.

"Let's see..." Biscuit was trying to have a flashback. "I think someone named Illumi Zoldyck sent a mail on me and told me that I'll become a bridesmaid! Is he your brother?" Biscuit asked.

"Yes..." Killua's sweat dropped on his head.

"I'm guessing that you're the bride. I'll go help you change!"

"Wait up, old lady I'm not planning to get married already!"

"Hurry up and take a bath already."

"H-Hey! Wait!"

Biscuit was pushing Killua out and lead him into the bathroom to wash himself, while Gon stayed inside Kalluto's room.

"Onii-chan?" Kalluto said. "I think you should take a bath too, I'll help you change."

Killua was inside the bathroom taking a bath and Biscuit is trying to annoy him because she's telling him to hurry up. He just got inside the bathroom but she's already yelling on him so that he could go faster.

Killua can't really believe that all of this is happening suddenly. He just wished that this is a dream because if it is, he really wanted to wake up.

"Are you done already?" Biscuit asked.

Killua got out of the bathroom with a towel on his waist. He sighed as he walked out, he didn't wanna do this but he just can't help himself.

"Okay! We must hurry, a bride must not be late for the wedding."

Kalluto was outside the bathroom waiting for Gon to go out because he's also taking a bath. He's using Kalluto's bathroom because Killua's on the other room with Biscuit taking care of him. Goto came inside Kalluto's room and asked him where Gon is, so Kalluto answered him.

"Goto, I want to help onii-chan with this." Kalluto said.

"I'm sorry, Kalluto-sama but you're too young for this so I'm here to assist him." Goto bowed down and said.

"But  Goto, I still want to help." Kalluto begged.

Goto had no choice about this because he's told to follow their orders so he just lets Kalluto help him because it's his order.

"I understand, Kalluto-sama."

Kalluto and Goto heard that the door was opening. Gon was out of the bathroom and smiled to the both.

"I'm ready,"

"Here, put this on." Biscuit handed over the dress to Killua.

"Should I really...put this on?"

"Just put it on!"

Killua putted on the dress nervously and he's feeling embarrassed to wear it. He didn't really wanna do it but Biscuit could be strict so he just followed what she said.

When Killua was done, he pouted and blushed because he's not used of wearing a dress. He's feeling kinda awkward about this, Biscuit's eyes sparkled as she saw Killua looking beautiful or maybe handsome, but she prefers that he looked so beautiful.

"Wow, you looked so beautiful!"

"Shut up, old woman!" Killua blushed redder.

"Now, it's time for a makeover." Biscuit smiled.

"Gon-sama, you look great." Goto said.

"You're so cool, onii-chan," Kalluto was impressed about Gon.

"Thanks..." Gon smiled with a small blush on his cheeks.

"No! I don't need to wear earings." Killua said.

"Okay, but at least you need a makeup."

"No! This is alright."

"Okay," Biscuit smiled.

* * *

Gon has arrived to the place where they'll be having a wedding ceremony. He feels happy about this and quite nervous. Goto opened the door of the car for him then he walked out and sighed.

As he walked inside, he saw all of his friends. Kurapika and Leorio came to him and congratulated him.

"Gon, congratulations for your wedding," Kurapika said.

"You look great! I bet Killua looks great too." Leorio said.

"Thanks, everyone..." Gon smiled.

"Gon-chan! You look wonderful!" Kikyou hugged Gon.

"Thank you...mmm! Mom..." Gon can't almost breathe because of Kikyou hugging him so tight.

Kikyou released Gon after that. Gon looked around the place to see everything they prepared, it looked so great and he can't even wait for the ceremony to start but Killua's not here yet.

When he turned to his side, he saw Mito-san standing over there with his grandmother. He came to her calling her name, he's really glad that they're here.

"Mito-san!" Gon called.

"Gon!" Mito was surprised when she saw her nephew.

"Mito-san, I'm so glad you came!" Gon embraced his aunt.

"I'm so glad you're getting married. But this is all so sudden, well I'm so proud of you, I wish both of you and Killua will be happy together."

Gon could notice that Mito-san will cry. She's really proud of him, not only for Gon but also for Killua.

"Don't cry, Mito-san." Gon comforted her.

"Okay, okay. I won't cry."

"What? He's coming? Okay, okay, we're on it." Kikyou was discussing over the phone. "Everyone, let us prepare."

"Gon, go over there now." Mito-san said to Gon.

"Okay,"

When Killua arrived, Goto opened the door of the car for him. He looks beautiful in his white dress and his veil was behind his head. He's feels shy and he's also blushing, for him this is really his worst nightmare.

"Killua-sama, let's go." Goto held Killua's arm.

"Sure..."

As Killua enters, the music started playing. Goto couldn't help himself but cry, he's not crying for Killua, he's crying because of the music.

'Everyone is here...this is so embarrassing! I wish I could run away...' Killua thought.

When he's starting to approach on the front, Gon came to him and led him in the front. Both of them faced the preacher then it started.

* * *

"Do you Gon, accept Killua to be your married wife and love him forever?"

I- I do..." Gon's sweat dropped.

"Do you Killua, accept Gon to be your married husband and love him forever?"

"I...do...?"

After that, Gon took the rings from Biscuit, which she handed and swore. Then he took Killua's hand and slipped the ring on his finger.

"With this ring, blah blah blah blah blah, I don't know what to say but just put this on." Killua said nervously while blushing.

"You may now, kiss the bride."

Gon held Killua's hand and kissed his lips slightly. Killua was blushing but after that it ended, he calmed down.

"This can't be happening..."

* * *

"Killua, I really had a lot of fun! Now that we're married, we're going on our honeymoon." Gon said as he was walking with Killua.

Killua's been silent after the wedding ceremony. He never felt happy in his entire life, he's not happy that both of them are married.

Both of them went inside the hotel room then Killua just sat on the bed. Gon went on the bathroom to take a shower while Killua's just right there having some problems. He's depressed and he's think to much, he's asking himself about what if this, what if that he just can't understand what's going on and this is all so sudden.

Gon walked out of the bathroom fast so that it would be Killua's turn already.

"Killua..."

"Oh, it's my turn already?"

Killua went inside the bathroom then he stripped himself. He's going to take a shower but he's still worried about everything.

"Ah, you're done already? What took you so long?" Gon asked.

"Nothing much..."

"Hey, your mom gave me this lingeries, it's for you what colour would you like to wear?"

"What?!"

* * *

"Killua...Killua..."

"Ah!"

Killua suddenly woke up and sat straight. He panted and breathes heavily then he looked around the room.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Gon asked.

"Thank goodness...It was a dream..." Killua said in relief.

"Hmm? What about it?"

"I had a nightmare..." Killua held his head.

"A nightmare? Would you tell me about it?"

"Nope,"

"Ahhh, Killua! C'mon tell me about it..."


	9. Alluka x Freedom x Perverted Movie

Killua was sitting on his bed, trying to be silent and rethink about his stupid dream that made his beautiful sleep worst. He can't really believe that he dreamt about it because it's pretty weird! Seriously, him and Gon go on with their wedding? It's ridiculous, yet probably cute, but anyway he wouldn't agree with it.

Gon was scanning Killua's album with photos for a while and he's quite curious of some pictures. Sure, there are lots of Killua's pictures with Kikyou, Silva, Illumi, Milluki or Kalluto but there's a picture of Killua with someone that Gon wasn't able to know about yet. Killua doesn't really talk much about his family because for him his family's not that special and it's better that they wouldn't talk much about it.

He turned to Killua then sat beside him. He passed the photo album to Killua and asked him about the picture of him and with someone that Gon doesn't know about yet.

"Killua, who's this?" Gon asked pointing at the picture.

"Mm?" Killua grabbed the album and looked at it. "Oh, that's my sister."

"Your sister? You still have a sister?" Gon was shocked.

"Mm. Sorry for nof telling you about it."

"She looks cute," Gon smiled as he looked at the picture. "But where is she now?"

Now that Gon mentioned it, he remembered about his sister right now. It's been a long time they never saw each other although they really loved each other and had fun times before. For years, he'd never visit his sister even once ever since she was locked underground in her room that's because she's really dangerous that's why she never got out.

"Her name's Alluka. She's down there, right now." Killua said.

"Alluka-chan? Why is she down there and...what do you mean down there?" Gon asked with curiosity.

"It's...kind of a long story,"

"Then, why aren't you visiting her?"

That's right, for so many years he forgot about visiting his sister that's because whenever he goes there, he's like being controlled and he doesn't have the chance to go down there.

"I don't know..." Killua bowed down his head.

"Then, how about let's go there and visit her!" Gon said cheerfully.

Killua looked at Gon and he can see Gon's cute smile. Of course he would agree what Gon suggests that's because he also want to see his sister, he wanted to see how Alluka looked like right now. Killua was about to say something to Gon but someone knocked on their door, so Gon came in front of the door to open it. Gon saw Kalluto looking at him then he gave Kalluto a bright smile and asked him what he was doing here.

"Kalluto-chan, what are you doing here?" Gon looked down on him smiling.

"Onii-chan, can I play with you?" Kalluto asked and smiled at Gon.

"Of course you can!"

"Onii-chan...I love you," Kalluto hugged Gon tightly.

Gon chuckled then he patted Kalluto's head. He really liked Kalluto and he's even treating him like a little brother just like how Kalluto treats Gon as his big brother. He's even calling him onii-chan ever since Gon came to their house, for him Gon was the only big brother who's nice to him and treating him so kindly.

"Kalluto-chan, let's go..." Gon said.

"Yes, onii-chan." Kalluto answered. "Killu-niisama, good morning!" Kalluto smiled to Killua.

"Good morning, Kalluto. You're so cheerful today," Killua answered.

"You're right, maybe he's so happy about today." Gon said.

"Kalluto, do you still remember the way leading to Alluka's room?" Killua asked holding Kalluto's shoulders.

"I'm sorry onii-chan, but I cannot tell you about it." Kalluto looked down with face showing a bit worried. "If you want to ask someone, it should be father."

"Is that so?" Killua frowned.

Gon could see Killua that he's really upset. He understand how he feels because he was just reminded about his sister and he wanted to see her once again.

"Kalluto-chan, if Killua would ask to dad that he would like to see Alluka-chan, is it okay?" Gon asked.

"I don't know, it's father's decision." Kalluto answered.

"What's going on? Why is Alluka locked on her room and...what's wrong with her? Did something happen to her?" Gon was really curious about it. He doesn't know everything about it because Killua never told him about it or any of the family members.

"Let me summarize it for you onii-chan," Kalluto said.

Kalluto explained it to Gon about what happened to Alluka and Gon just kept nodding while listening.

"So, that's it." Kalluto said.

"The explanation was too long..." Killua said. "Gon, please do it for me not only for me but also for Alluka, please ask father to set her free already." Killua held Gon's shoulders. "I beg you..."

"Onii-chan, father wouldn't agree with that. Alluka-niisan is just too dangerous." Kalluto said.

Gon went away from them then he walked out all alone. He wanted to find Silva to ask him about Alluka and while he was heading to Silva's room, he finally saw Silva walking out of his room then Gon ran to him, then he saw Killua and Kalluto following him.

"Dad..." Gon said.

"Ah, Gon-chan...do you need something?" Silva patted Gon's head.

"I...um...I just wanted to ask where Alluka-chan is," Gon said.

"Who told you about that?"

"Killua did...I just wanted to ask if we could visit her."

"Dad, please let us visit her even once." Killua said.

Silva paused for a while, thinking about his answer to them but for him it's just too simple, and his only answer is...

"NO, you're not allowed to see him."

"Dad...please..." Gon asked.

Silva changed his mind, he patted Gon's head and said...

"Of course, of course, you're allowed to see Alluka." Silva smiled at Gon.

"It only works when Gon does it..." Killua's sweat dropped.

"Yes..." Kalluto nodded.

"Follow me," Silva said.

Killua, Gon and Kalluto followed Silva heading into the place where Alluka is. Before entering Alluka's room, it really had a lot of securities and the only way to open it is to press ten digits of the numbers for the doors to be unlocked. Kalluto's not really interested on going here; he didn't even wanna go but he just wanted to follow where Gon wants to go and probably he also wanted to see his brother Alluka.

Only one door is left to be opened and that's where Alluka is right now. Before Silva could press the codes, he had to ask Killua about this.

"Killu, are you sure you want to see Alluka?"

"Yes, father. I'm very sure, I really want to see her."

Silva sighed, so he pressed the numbers and the door opened. When it opened, Killua was the first one who went inside. He saw Alluka sitting there all alone then Alluka also looked at Killua.

"Alluka..." Killua said.

Alluka smiled then ran to Killua and hugged him.

"Onii-chan!"

Killua hugged her back and he feels so glad seeing his sister that he loved the most. He really missed her a lot so they decided not to release each other yet because they really missed being close with each other.

"Alluka, I'm really sorry for leaving you down here for a very long time." Killua said.

"No...I'm so happy!" Alluka sniffed Killua's shirt. "Onii-chan's smell..."

Gon and Kalluto also entered Alluka's room. When Alluka opened his eyes he saw his little brother and someone that he doesn't know yet so he released Killua then both of them looked at Gon and Kalluto but Alluka hid behind Killua because he's somehow shy.

"Alluka, that's my friend Gon." Killua introduced Gon to Alluka.

"Friend?"

"Ah, nice to meet you, Alluka-chan." Gon walked closer to Alluka and smiled at him.

"Onii-chan, I thought he's your boyfriend already." Alluka said to Killua.

"Huh? You even knew about that? But how?" Killua was confused.

"That's because Milluki-niichan told me about it while he visited me down here and asked me to give him simple requests so that I could grant him a wish. After that, I asked him how you're doing then he answered me that you're doing fine with your boyfriend and he also told me that you two are almost marrying each other." Alluka explained. "So that makes Gon-san my onii-chan too!"

"Oh god, she's...affected about the marriage thing!" Killua said.

"Gon-niichan!" Alluka ran closer to Gon and was about to give him a hug but Kalluto blocked him when he's about to do it. "Kalluto-chan, what are you doing? I want to give Gon-niichan a hug!" Alluka smiled as he said that to Kalluto.

"I apologize, Alluka-niisan, but I'll be the only one who could give onii-chan a hug." Kalluto said as he hugged Gon, trying to make Alluka jealous.

"Huhh? But, why?"

"Kalluto, let go of Gon." Killua said but Kalluto shook his head and held Gon tightly. "Kalluto..."

"Kalluto-chan, can you please let go? Alluka-chan just wanted to hug me." Gon smiled.

"No..." Kalluto shook his head.

"Kalluto let him go now." Killua tried to pull him away from Gon.

"No! I love Gon-niichan,"

They couldn't really do anything against Kalluto because he really won't let go of Gon. They don't really know how to let him release Gon, probably he wouldn't let him go forever because he didn't want for Alluka to take the opportunity to hug Gon and have him all to himself. This is all because he's been jealous of Alluka for a long time ever since they were still kids, Alluka was just always so close to Killua that he cannot have the chance to play with him even once, that's why he's letting Gon stay away from Alluka so that he could be able to be with Gon all the time.

"Kalluto, why won't you let me hug onii-chan?" Alluka asked.

"You stole Killu-niichan from me, so I don't want you to steal someone precious to me again!" Kalluto said.

"But that's not..." Alluka got cut off.

"Alluka, how about we go play outside? You're free now so..." Killua said.

"Really, onii-chan?" Alluka smiled. "Thank you!" He hugged Killua.

"Kalluto-chan, please let go..." Gon said.

All of them walked outside Alluka's room and this time, Killua wanted Alluka to take some fresh air and hang out. Because the last time, Killua and Alluka hanged out together a lot, so this time he'll let Alluka hang out with Gon for a while but Killua will still be with them.

Finally Kalluto stopped hugging Gon already but he's still holding Gon's arm tightly because he still won't let go of him. Killua wanted to hold Gon's hand because he still wanted to do something sweet for his boyfriend but it's just that he can't because Kalluto's taking the advantage of him. When they're in the living room of the mansion, Alluka saw everything around and he was impressed that there were some changes.

"Alluka-chan, let's go outside and play." Gon said.

"`Kay!" Alluka answered.

"Kalluto-chan!" Kikyou called him.

"Understood, mother." Kalluto said as he released Gon's arm.

"Let us go to the park right now and..." Kikyou stopped saying something and hesitated because she saw Alluka. "Silva, could you please explain this to me?" Kikyou was disappointed and somehow faking her smile.

"Gon-chan suggested this." Silva patted Gon's head.

"Oh, I see! Kalluto-chan, let us go now."

* * *

Killua, Gon and Alluka were outside, just enjoying the fresh air and have some picnic. Alluka really enjoyed this moment being together with his big brother again and this time he feels glad that Gon was also with them because for him it's really fun to have Gon around.

"Gon-niichan? Would you like to have some?" Alluka asked trying to give him Killua's chocoroo-kun.

"Um..."

"Alluka, don't just give to him my chocorobo-kun without my permission." Killua said.

"That's rude, onii-chan!"

"That's okay, Alluka-chan. I don't even want to have some." Gon smiled to him.

"See? He doesn't even want it." Killua took the chocorobo-kun from Alluka and ate it.

"That's still rude, onii-chan!"

"You really have a kind sister Killua." Gon said.

"Of course, she's really a great sister." Killua said.

"Alluka-chan, since Kalluto's not here you could give me a hug now." Gon smiled.

"Really?" Alluka smiled with his eyes sparkling. "Onii-chan, I like you!" Alluka hugged Gon.

Gon hugged him back and Alluka enjoyed the warm feeling. He really liked giving someone some hugs because it really makes him glad and he also loved seeing people happy.

"I like you too, Alluka-chan." Gon smiled.

"Alright, alright, let him go now Alluka..." Killua said.

"But why, onii-chan?"

"I'll be really jealous if you do that to my Gon, Alluka."

Alluka laughed from what Killua said and Killua was really confused why she laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing! You really love Gon-niichan, don't you onii-chan?" Alluka said to Killua.

"Stop it, it's embarrassing you know." Killua blushed.

While they were having fun, they haven't noticed that Kalluto was just watching them. He's just hiding somewhere observing what they're doing and from what he saw earlier, he's really mad about it because no one should  **EVER** do that to Gon but him only but he's okay with it if it'll be Killua. But actually, he's misunderstanding something about a while ago, he thought that Gon's favorite little brother is Alluka because it looks like he's having fun with him.

 _'Gon-niichan doesn't love me anymore...'_ That's what he's thinking right now.

* * *

"Onii-chan, we should go back inside already." Alluka said.

"Already? Are you bored?" Killua asked.

"It's not like that; I want to go back to my room already so that the two of you could be able to spend your times together."

"You'll feel lonely if you go back now, Alluka-chan." Gon was concerned about Alluka.

"That's okay, I'm used to it Gon-niichan."

"Alright, you could go out anytime you like. Gon already told father about this." Killua said.

"I understand, onii-chan."

After Alluka had left, Killua dragged Gon closer holding his hips and whispered something to him.

"Gon, let's go inside my room."

"Huh? Why?"

"Let's just go."

Both of then went inside the room together, then Killua took out a laptop from his closet. He turned on the computer and waited for a while for the computer to start already.

"Killua, I thought you threw your laptop already?"

"I did, but this one's different."

"What are we gonna do with it?"

"We'll watch these."

Killua took out some CD's that were hidden under his bed and showed it to Gon. There were actually no picture covers, but it just had some labeled titles.

"Where'd you get these?" Gon asked.

"From Illu-nii, I sneaked inside his room and took it."

"Won't he even mind?"

"No, it's not obvious. I found it on the place we'll never find, he's the only one who knows about it but I'm so lucky I found it."

Illumi was inside his room looking for the CD's that he placed on his secret place, but he's wondering why it's gone.

"Where are my CD's?"

"Okay! Let's go watch this right now." Killua said.

Killua waited for the movie to play already. The movie's been loading and after a little while it finally started. When the title showed up, they saw something below the title R-18, Gon still had no idea about it but Killua just let the movie keep going.

"Killua, what is this movie abou-"

"Shh, quiet. It's starting already."

They were quite confused why the sound effects sounded creepy, at the beginning of the movie a woman was screaming already and it's like she's been chased by someone until a scary scene happened that someone got killed and the head was chopped off.

Killua was already hiding behind Gon and he's also shivering. Gon never thought that he'll be scared in a horror movie because he'd known him for a long time but he didn't know that he's a scaredy cat when it comes to horror movies.

"Gon, stop the movie, stop the movie!" Killua said while he covered his eyes.

Gon stopped playing the movie and took out the disk from the laptop, after that he took another CD.

"Why would Illu-nii watch something like that?" Killua asked.

"Aren't you used to that? You killed people haven't you Killua and you also did something like that, right?" Gon said.

"Yeah, but that was really scary!"

"Let's watch this one."

"Sure, I wonder what'll happen in the beginning of the movie."

After they waited for the movie to start, they saw the title with R-18 also. They were hoping that it's not a scary movie because Killua would get scared again. Killua was freaking out at the beginning because it was a shounen-ai movie with both guys doing 'things' already. It's kinda weird that the beggining had raping scenes already, now Killua was really curious about Illumi's stuffs.

"What the fucking hell is this?" Killua said.

"Killua, what are they doing?" Gon asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Of course they're doing some...THINGS!"

"What do you mean?" Gon raised his eyebrow.

"I explained it to you last time, did you forget about it already?"

Gon totally forgot about it so Killua explained everything again until he'll get it.

"So, do you get it now?" Killua said.

"Ohhh..." Gon was looking behind and blushing after what he heard from Killua.

"That movie's perverted! Stop playing it already."

Gon stopped it and took out the disk. There were more disks left; they've decided to watch it all because they really want to know about Illumi's private CD's.

* * *

After they've finished watching everything, they bumped their heads in the walls because all of those movies are really PERVERTED! There were lots of shounen-ai movies that were R-18 and it's stuck in their heads.

"Those were worst than scary movies." Killua said.

"Yeah..."

Both of them walked outside together and searched for Illumi to return his CD's. While they were walking, they saw him with Hisoka and the two of them looked like they're having some conversations about the topic they're talking about.

"Big bro!" Killua called Illumi.

Illumi looked back seeing the two behind him. Killua shove the CD's to him and his face looked like he doesn't feel so good.

"My movies...what's wrong Killu?" Illumi asked.

"Such perverted movies...why did you have those?"

"Ah, Hisoka gave then to me yesterday. I still haven't watched it though."

"You pervert..." Killua said to Hisoka.


End file.
